Cover
by Menaji
Summary: Some secret should be kept hidden,and playing with fire is hard to put out when your the flame.Kevin Nash/Krystal Marshall,Scott Hall, Mark Undertaker Callaway,Hunter/Stephiane,Candince Michelle,Shawn Michaels/Rebecca COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Reviews mean the world to me, I trying something new so bare with me. Thanks again for the reviews and be safe and have a happy New Year!!!_**

Meet the couples

Scott glanced at the bright red lights of the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand next to him. It read 8:22 am, and he didn't want to get up. With a yawn, and a stretch he stood up and removed the sheets that covered his muscle 6'7 body. Now naked, Scott walked to the shower. He saw the steam and notice she was in the shower, he did nothing but stare at her silhouette. Biting his lip Scott slowly pulled the curtain back and his brown eyes were reveled by the most amazing sight of beauty.

"Hello lover." She smiled washing her hair.

"Oh la mamacita." Scott growled at her. Stepping into the shower, he placed his massive hands on her soap studded body. "After I'm done today, you want to go out with me and my friends?"

"Will they have their girlfriends there too? And I mean girlfriends not ring rats." She tried to keep her focus on getting the shampoo out of her hair. But it wasn't working, Scott's touch was bliss.

"Yeah."

"Well I've already met Stephanie but I never met Hunter. She's told me about him."

He kissed her on the neck. "There's more you haven't meet. Like....Kevin, Sean we call him kid, then Shawn, and Mark that's it." He kissed her on the neck.

"Scott Hall." She spoke his name closing her eyes as he made his way from her neck to her ear.

"Yes."

"Your like a drug, I have to have you all the time."

* * *

Stephanie opened her eyes to see her boyfriend Hunter laid beside her. She rolled her eyes as she stared at him for a brief second. She exhaled loudly and slowly slid out of bed. Stephanie and Hunter have been together for years. She was ready to settle down and get married and have his children. But Hunter, he didn't want that. He wanted to be with her, and others. Why she was still with him, no one knew the answer to that. She has the money, looks, class, and personality to get anyone she wanted. Stephanie guess deep down inside that he'll change for her, for them hell to change period! "Guess I'll wait another four years." She said to herself letting the warm water run in her bath tub. Hunter awoke to the sound of his ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered in a groggy voice.

"Wake up man." Scott said.

"I'm up I'm up. How ya doing?" Hunter asks. "What's going on?"

"Nothing just making sure you and Stephanie are coming to our party tonight. I want all of you guys meet someone"

Hunter grin. "Really, who is she?"

"Come tonight and you'll see."

Hunter said, finally getting out of bed staring at his large shaft. "I plan on too." He made the devilish laughed.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, bye."

* * *

Kevin Nash smoked on his cigar and was enjoying the scene in front of him, until his cell phone rang.

"What?!"

"Hey yo, its me. What's your problem-?"

"I'm attending to some business why?" Kevin still focuses on what was happening in front of him.

"I was just wondering are you guys still coming to my house for dinner tonight to meet my girl."

"Yeah."

"Okay, you're bringing Crystal right?"

Kevin took a puff of his cigar. "Of course wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay, good see you tonight."

Kevin smiled. "Okay bro......see you then." As he press the end button on his phone, his wife Crystal Marshall was making her way towards him. Bending over in front of him, she smack her ass softly. Kevin bit the bottom of his lip. "So Big Daddy.........what do you want me to do with her now?"

The couple laced their eyes on the female that was half naked lying on their bed. Kevin simply looked at her. "Tell me how good she tastes."

* * *

"No..no....I said Wednesday, not Monday. There is no way they can change that?" Rebecca Michaels spoke to her assistant. "How about you send me an email next time before you actually set up the meeting." With a click of her black berry, Rebecca slammed her phone into her Louis Vunitton purse. She adjusted her tight black and white business suit and exhaled loudly. Shawn came down stairs wearing nothing but a bath robe halfway tied around his body.

"Well good morning." His deep raspy voice greeted his wife.

"Morning, I have to go baby. There's a meeting that was set for Wednesday but my assistant made other plans so...I'll see ya."

"I thought we were having breakfast together Becca?"

She hate begin called that and Shawn knew it. "Yes I know that, but-"

"That's more important than your husband and kid?- Don't worry about that Becca I'll get Cameron up."

Making her feel guilty was a thing Shawn knew how to do. Rebecca closed the front door and hop in her Mercedes-Benz. "Yes this is Rebecca Michaels, can you pick out a toy for Cameron and get Shawn a Rolex for me....thank you I'll be there in ten."

Meanwhile back inside, Shawn butter Cameron son's toast and made scramble eggs for son who was now coming down the stairs.

"Hey daddy!!" He hugged him.

"Hey Cam- "

"Where's mommy? I thought she was eating with us?" Cameron asked.

"Mommy had a meeting." Shawn said placing the food in front of his son.

"Why?" He questioned his father.

He kissed his son on the forehead. "When I find out I'll let you know, hurry up and eat so you won't miss the bus."

* * *

Mark stood outside on his front lawn to watch his two dogs run around and play with each other. As he turned the sprinkler on, he notice a young woman walking towards her black SUV. She had long brown hair that touch her shoulders, nice curves and from afar she looked beautiful. He wondered to himself how long have she been staying across form him. She looked over to where Mark was standing she gave a slight wave and so did he. Then the ringing of his cell phone interuptted his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Mark Callaway, it's Scott."

"Sup man?" Still not taking his focus on the young woman that caught his eye, not only was she a turn on because she was hot. He always found it sexy for a woman to drive a big SUV or Truck.

"Just wondering do you have a date tonight for my dinner-"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Do I have to have one?"

"No, but it would be awkward because its' all couples there-"

"You consider Kevin and Crystal a couple?" He laughed. "Well I don't have a date but I will be there..........surprise me Scott."

"Okay, what are you doing right now?"

"Watching my new neighbor who lives across the street from me, she's sexy as hell."

"Now I have friends that are stalkers?" Both Scott and Mark laugh. "Whatever! See you tonight."

"Sure will." After placing his cell phone in his pocket, Mark called for his dogs to go in inside. Still having his green eyes fixated on her, she turned her head and gave another smile and slight wave.

"Damn." Was all he could say, Mark managed to return the wave. As he walked back inside his large Texas estate, he relaxed his body on the black leather sofa and flick through channels. As he did his mid started to wonder off into a fantasy land, he imange his busty neighbor and the things he'll do to her. Mark laughed because he couldn't believe himself. "A second of waving, I' get hard. Man I need a blunt."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who read and review, for Nashgirl there is a little nickname I know you'll love for Kevin (Hint your review made me think of it). lol Enjoy everyone!**

-Skeletons......Come out come out where ever you are-

As Candice Michelle hopped into her black SUV, she couldn't help but get over the stare that her new neighbor was giving her. She decided to give him another wave before she pulled off and he smiled waving back. "Okay…weird." She then began searching her Prada bag for her ringing cell phone.

"Hello doll how are you?" She spoke to her best friend Alessandra on the other end.

"Hey Candice, listen up. Scott and I are having a dinner."

"Really? That's good. Count me in-wait, who all's going to be there?" Alessandra bit her lip.

"Scott and his friends, and they are bringing their wives or girlfriends…"

"I'm going to be a total loner there Al…"

"No because Scott has a single friend…" Alessandra started but she was once again cut off.

"Playing match maker are we?"

"No. Just come and see. You'll have a great time and if you don't like him we'll text each other to talk about him." Candice laughed.

"Yeah sounds fun. I think it's about time for me to get back in the game." Alessandra noticed the change of tone in her best friend's voice and it concerned her a little. "So how is the divorce going?" Candice looked down at her ring finger for she still had not taken it off.

"Well not good."

"Hey, it's his fault! He's the prick. His lost." She spoke hoping to cheer her friend up. "Listen even if you don't hit it off good with Scott's friend, we can get drunk and have our girl's night out." This brought a smile to her face. Alessandra always knew how to make her smile.

"Okay, e-mail me the direction and I'll put in my GPS."

"Love ya see you tonight." Alessandra kissed the phone.

Candice returned the kiss. "Bye."

Around six that evening, the couples began arriving at Scott's home. It was the perfect time because the sun was setting and Scott's back yard over look the ocean. Scott greeted Kevin and his wife Crystal, then Stephanie and Hunter. Meanwhile, Shawn and Rebecca were exiting the highway.

"Thanks for the watch. Did you or your assistant pick it…?" Placing on her Mac mascara, she replied abruptly.

"Shawn listen, I'm not in the mood. I was in meetings all day and it's the thought that counts. Can we please go in here and act like we're married?"

"We shouldn't have to pretend," he said coldly. She glared at him.

"During the whole ride here that was the only thing you said and it was negative Shawn." Shawn parked their vehicle next to Kevin's white Lincoln Navigator.

"I'm sor- thank you for the watch." _Even though I know you didn't pick it out_. His thoughts placed a smile on his handsome face.

"Your welcome and I will make it up to you and Cameron." Shawn kissed her on the cheek and walks hand and hand inside of Scott's back yard. "Hello," they both said in unison. Stephanie smiled.

"Oh, the happy couple." Rebecca hugged her.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Shut up." Stephanie playfully slapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey girl! Love the dress." Crystal hugged her friend.

"Thank you. Where is she?" Rebecca asked.

"She's upstairs. You're going to love her! She's real nice." Stephanie spoke up.

"So you already met her?"

"Yes, you're going to love her."

_..............Meanwhile……………_

Alessandra was on the phone with Candice. "You're going to love my dress. It hugs all of my curves." She looked at her body wearing a yellow fitted cocktail dress. Candice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, the dress I have on hugs mine too. But I'm having a hard choice between my black Jimmy Choo pumps and gold Gucci heels."

"Gold Gucci." Alessandra replied spraying on her Vera Wang perfume. "Please hurry up. I'm ready."

"Well I have to get there first. Did you email me the directions yet?"

"Yes I did Candice." Alessandra said.

"Okay, well I have to do something first then I'll be on my way." Alessandra placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright see you when you get here."

On her way out the door, Candice grabbed her Gucci clutch purse, cell phone and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Her heels clicked as she walked across the street. Finally making her way to his door step, Candice pushed her index fingers on the door bell. He answered and the sight of her in a tight black, knee length dress made him hard on sight. She was beautiful from far away but even more beautiful in person. He was fixated on her body so much that he didn't even notice that she greeted him.

"I'm sorry what sweetheart?" She laughed.

"I'm Candice Michelle. I waved to you earlier today. You were outside with your dogs." Hoping that he doesn't have a short term memory.

"How could I forget? Mark Calaway."

"I'm new to the neighborhood and thought I might bring you these." She handed the cookies over to him.

"Thanks, but it should be the other way around." He spoke looking into her brown eyes. "But, I don't bake so." They shared a slight laughter. Candice noticed that Mark was dressed in black slacks, black shirt that was have way button up and not tuck in his pants.

"Well, it looks like your busy so- and I have some where to be as well so…………nice meeting you…..Mark." She pouted her lips which was something she did when she flirted with men.

Mark smirked. "Same to you as well Candice." He watched her walk away and what a walk it was. Biting his lip, Mark's thoughts of her was beyond control of what his jr. was thinking in his pants. "Easy, boy calm down." The ringing of his cell phone interrupted his fantasy about Candice.

"Yeah man I'm road the now," Mark lied, grabbing his keys and his black Dolce and Gabanna blazer. Hunter laughed.

"We won't start with out you. Besides your blind date isn't here yet either. But if she looks anything like Scott's chick ………." Hunter's eyes just went over Alessandra's curves of her 5'8 frame. "Damn." He started up his Black Cadillac Escalade.

"Oh yeah, she's that nice huh?"

"More than nice…"

"That's your best friend girl." Mark reminded him.

"Yeah yeah, but I think I know her. I just don't know where."

"Well I'll be on my way in a few."

"Alright bro. See you when you get here."

Alessandra held Scott's hand the entire time. She didn't want to be out of his sight even when the guys went to go smoke their cigars while waiting for Mark. The four men eyed the black SUV coming down the street.

"Thank God Mark is here! Let's eat," Shawn spoke putting out his cigar.

"Mark has an Escalade, unless he traded it in for a Range Rover…whoa!" Kevin's jaw dropped as the busty brunette female hopped outside of the SUV.

"And unless he had the best sex change ever…" Scott agreed. The woman began to walk closer to the men.

"God I hope this is the right house." She spoke to herself knowing these men were drooling at the mouth. She'd always had that effect on men; all except her ex-husband. "Hi I'm Candice, friend of Alessandra."

"You're the blind date?" Hunter's face was priceless. "Wow."

"Hey, glad you made it. That's Scott." Alessandra pointed to him and the now two acquainted shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you," Candice spoke.

"Nice to meet you too." No second later, there was another black SUV racing down the street. This time it was Mark, blasting Nickleback through his speakers.

"Sorry I'm late- hey."

"Hi."

"You two know each other?" Shawn asked.

"This my neighbor." Mark still not taking his eyes off Candice.

"Really?" Alessandra spoke. "What a small world."

"Oh then this must be the hot neighbor you were telling me about on the phone this morning." Scott grinned. Candice face started to flush a little.

Mark ran his hand through his black short hair. "Let's eat I'm starving."

Meanwhile Rebecca, Crystal, and Stephanie conversed amongst themselves.

"So what you girls think about her?" Stephanie asked, pouring Rebecca a glass of Don.

"She's young, nice build, pretty face-"

"Chris, she's for Scott. Not you and kinky Kevin's little play interest," Stephanie confirmed. Crystal smiled.

"She seems nice. If she makes Scott happy then he deserves that. He needs someone in his life right now that's strong so he won't go back to his old ways."

"Well he couldn't find anyone his age. He's way older than her. She's what I'm guessing 28 or 27. I have things that are that old."

"Well we know it's not Shawn so what's up your ass?" Crystal asked Rebecca.

"Nothing. I'm fine," she snapped. "I'll give their relationship another month."

"Why do you say negative shit like that Rebecca?" Stephanie rolled her eyes not understanding what was going on with her friend.

"Not mention that he older than her but I know how Scott is-"

"Oh and how is he?" Rebecca turned to see Scott's girlfriend Alessandra with her arms folded. Standing next to her was a very attractive brunette. Rebecca smirked.

"Listen kid, if I do tell you the truth you won't be able to handle it." Rebecca came off as intimidating to others but to Alessandra, she was just another dick in a skirt. Scott never said anything bad about his buddies or their wives. So why was this bitch talking out the side of her neck about him? Alessandra grabbed Candice by the hand. She gave Rebecca one last glare.

"I don't know much about you. As a matter of fact I don't know you at all. But keep your mouth off my Scotty." Rebecca got up from her chair.

"Let me know when the food is ready. I'll be in my car."

After Rebecca left, Stephanie apologized for her friend's actions and so did Crystal .

"That's okay guys. I mean some people it's just not their day." She smiled at her best friend Candice whose hand she was holding. "This is Mark's blind date and my best friend Candice. This is Stephanie and Crystal."

"Wow." Crystal could feel her stain panties wet up. "I mean, nice to meet you Candice."

"You too." Stephanie already knew Hunter had his fun staring at her from head to toe. She smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Stephanie McMahon."

"Nice to meet you too." Candice tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. To break the silence, Candice noticed that she and Crystal had the same shoes on." "Gucci, grate choice."

"Oh yeah, we have the same shoes on. You have style. We have to go shopping one day." Crystal stared at her from head to toe.

"Wouldn't mind that." Candice placed her hands on her hips. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I work for the WWE. I'm a diva and our rude ass friend Rebecca works at the WWE office here in Texas as well as Stephanie," Crystal explained. "What do you two do?"

"I am an executive at a Fortune 500 company here in Texas ." Candice answered.

"I'm a public relations specialist." Alessandra said proudly.

Scott knocked on the patio door. "Dinner is served ladies."

As Rebecca was done checking the messages on her blackberry, she re-applied her make-up and headed inside. She took her seat next to Shawn. He noticed that she had been crying.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'll be fine." She plastered on a fake smile when Alessandra looked her way. "So how did you two meet, at the mall?" Scott ignored his best friend's wife smart ass comment.

"No, actually Becca we met at a press release a few months back at the Royal Rumble. Alessandra's in public relations." Rebecca's mouth drop in surprise.

"Here I thought you were a gold digger. Good for you working and stuff."

"Rebecca....lay off," Shawn whispered. Mark let a chair out for Candice. She smiled and thanked him as she sat down next to him.

"You smell good. What is that?" Her brown eyes were fully focused on him.

"Armani."

"Really? I love it." Candice could feel she was getting her game play back on. And she knew she still had it the moment she stepped out of her truck. Rebecca passed Shawn the garlic bread and saw the sight of Candice's ring on her finger.

"So if this is a blind date does your husband know about it?"

_Shit I meant to take this off_. She spoke to herself. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter. Your ring finger has a ring on it." Rebecca saw Mark's face fall.

"Could you lay off for a while?" Shawn snapped.

"Could you go to hell for a while?" Rebecca spat back.

"What the hell has been up with you lately? Rebecca you're not acting like yourself and for the past few weeks you've been a complete bitch." Crystal slammed her fork on the table.

"Shawn I feel for you."

"Crystal you have some nerve. You feel for Shawn. I bet you do just like you did in the locker room when I walked in on you two!" That's wasn't suppose to come out, and Rebecca knew it.

Kevin turned to her. "You slept with Shawn?"

Crystal whispers. "Kevin let's not talk about this right now."

"No, I want to talk about this right now!" Kevin raised his voice.

"So Becca, did you tell Shawn about your little trip to the doctor. You should let your husband know that you're pregnant before you decide to get an abortion." Crystal 's voice was full of spite.

Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're pregnant? You got an abortion!?"

**Uh-oh! Please read and review! Thanks so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

-I thought the skeletons were already out of the closet-

"How about we just calm down and have a nice dinner?" Scott tried to reason with Rebecca. Making a first impression was a big deal to Scott and he wanted to make this evening the best for Alessandra and her friend.

"Mr. 12 steps are you now the voice of reason?" she spat.

"Shawn, get your wife…" Mark's deep baritone voice spoke.

"Speaking of wife, where's yours? Hit man" Mark's face finally rose up and his eyes met with Rebecca's. Usually any woman or man would apologize on the spot but Rebecca had big balls tonight. His then wife was a touchy subject to Mark.

"I guess since you got off the pole, got a regular job, and suck my boy for all his money you're an Angel now?" Hunter defended Mark. Rebecca crossed her arms.

"Really, did you happen to mention to my friend here that you were out with Joanie a few weeks ago at Teddy's?"

"I knew you were with other women on the road, but Joanie?!" Stephanie spoke as she looked at him.

"It was just dinner she was telling me about-…"

"Is she the same one you got VD from?" Mouths drop and all eyes were now on Hunter and Stephanie.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter couldn't look into those blue eyes that belong to Stephanie. How did she find out he wondered.

"Answer my fucking question Hunter! Did you get it from her?!" Stephanie yelled.

"……Yeah." She was fed up.

"Yeah, or you don't know?" She waited for an answer. "No you didn't get it from Joanie, you got it from Jericho-…" Finally, Hunter looked up and noticed the look he was getting from his boys.

"What the hell, I'm not gay!"

"No, I fucked Jericho . I got my shot. I was just waiting for you to say something," Stephanie said with a shrug. Hunter slowly turned to Stephanie and saw that there was smirk on her face.

"I'm going to kill you!" His hands were now around her neck. Alessandra and Candice just stood back watching while Mark, Scott, and Kevin pulled Hunter off Stephanie.

"How dare you put your hands on me Hunter?!" Stephanie screamed. "That's your ass and your job-…"

"You dad will never fire me!" he screamed.

"You wait and see! Your ass is gone come Monday morning!" Stephanie cried her eyes out as she walked outside and sat inside her car. Rebecca and Crystal ran after her to check up on her. Meanwhile, Candice helped Scott and Alessandra clean up.

"Sorry. It's not usually like this. Things have been tense for all of us lately and I guess things were blurted out-…" Alessandra cupped Scott's face lovingly.

"Whatever, I don't care about that baby." She kissed him. "Go outside and attend to your friends. Candice and I will clean this up."

"Alright then." After giving her a kiss on the cheek, he slid his patio door open and closed it behind him. Sitting there was Mark, Kevin, Hunter and Shawn.

* * *

"Can't believe that whore! Who does she think she is fucking anyone- But of all people why Jericho !" No one around him had the answer. Shawn had his own problems, and he knew he couldn't shake Kevin or the fact that he was staring at him the entire time.

"So come on man. Are you going to answer me or what?"

"It was way before you two got together. Kevin, if I knew that was the girl you planned on proposing to I would've never......I'm sorry." Kevin ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Yeah, look imma head home. Talk to you guys later."

"Alright man I'll walk you out." Scott said.

"I'll go with you. It's time for me to head home." Mark grabbed his blazer and keys. "Goodnight everyone."

Inside Stephanie's car, Crystal and Rebecca attended to their friend. "You guys I didn't mean what I said. I don't know what got into me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to spill the beans about the abortion." Crystal said wiping her cheeks. "We all look like raccoons." The comment got a light laugh. Stephanie then raised her head.

"I knew he was sleeping with Kelly, Ivory, Trish, and ring rats, but Joanie…"

"Well, you kind of had that coming seeing you took him from her-" Both Stephanie and Crystal shot Rebecca looks. "Sorry."

"Besides what difference does it make since you are aware he's with other women?" Stephanie knew the answer but didn't want to say it out loud because it might come true. Karma was a bitch and she was going to get it back one day. Crystal got the hint to leave the subject alone.

As the three ladies saw their men walking towards the car they knew it was time to go. They hugged and said their goodbyes before separating.

Mark walked Candice to her car. "So that was fun." He laughed.

"Yeah. A bit personal but......(he glances down and notices her ring) sorry we didn't get to know each other like I thought we would." Candice leaned on her truck.

"Well, we do stay in the area. I guess we can plan on getting to know each other on our own time-" Mark was tempted but wanted to test her.

"I don't think your husband would like that."

"Well that's too bad because he's my ex-husband. Why do I still wear the ring? I'm still asking myself that question." She unlocked the doors to her Range Rover and Mark closed the door for her. "So are you still interested in getting to know your hot neighbor?"

Mark thanked God that it was dark so she couldn't see his flushed face. " Yes I am."

Candice started her engine. "Well, you know where I live. Good night." Mark swore to himself if this woman spoke in that seductive tone again he was going to have to give his friends a show.

"Goodnight Ms. Michelle."

* * *

On their way home, Stephanie and Hunter's ride to their condo was silent. At a red light, which seem like forever, Hunter couldn't help but turn to her.

"I know I haven't been the best boyfriend, but I do love you Steph. But I would never put your health or life in danger, NEVER!"

"Did you know people can die of a broken heart Hunter? Every time you fuck someone else you break my heart, which obviously doesn't mean shit because you keep doing it." Stephanie placed the car in park outside of their condo.

"Don't blame me for your attempt to fuck someone behind my back. Because it backfired and Jericho burned you! Then you have the nerve to burn me? At least you know what I'm doing-what difference does it make if it was with Joanie or not?" With out saying a word, Stephanie looked at her reflection on window of her BMW.

"I'm staying with my mom and dad tonight."

"We need to talk about this-"

"For what Hunter? You're never going to change and if you do, I hope I'm still in your life but right now I need to get things together mentally....alone."

Without saying a word, Hunter exhaled deeply and got out the car. Watch as she disappeared around the corner. As he began to walk towards the door, he realized that Stephanie had the keys. He was now stuck and stranded outside.

"Hey Mark.........where you at?.........................okay Stephanie decided to stay at her mom's place tonight I forgot she had the keys on her key ring can I get a lift to your place?....................Thanks." Thinking back on tonight, it was weird in a way that some sayings are true. Hunter could remember many of times he stepped on a crack on the side walk and went home his mother back was perfectly fine. But at this moment, he only figured more skeletons were about to come out of the closet. "Shit! She was an escort!"

Mark pulled in seconds later to find his friend talking to himself.

"Okay do I now have to drop you off at the Psych Ward?"

"No I just remember where I remember Alessandra from. Earlier I was telling you I remember her from somewhere. I couldn't figure it out.........She was an escort."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time that Scott slept with a whore.-"

"No, but he's really into her man-"

"Well before we start making calls and all that let's get some rest tonight was a long night." Mark said. "Don't go telling everyone either Hunter-"

"I'm not....promise." Mark took a quick glance at the sly grin Hunter had on his face. Somehow he didn't quite believe him.

_Wow! So If you've ever seen (why did I get married) that one particular scene was so funny to me I had to mix things up. Please review and tell me what you think and Thanks for reading_


	4. Chapter 4

-Making up-

That morning, Crystal made French Toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast. Kevin's son Tristen greeted her with a hug and kiss. She placed Tristen's breakfast in front of him along with a small cup of orange juice. "Hey mommy Chris?"s house

"Yes Tristen?" She answered taking a seat next to him. "What's up?"

" Can Cameron and I play together after school? Like come over, or I go over to house?" He asked her.

"I don't see why would that be a problem, but ask daddy first." She smiled. Minutes later, Kevin walk in the kitchen and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Good morning dad!"

"Good morning kid." He kissed his son on the forehead, completely ignoring Crystals stare.

Crystal and Kevin haven't spoke to each other since the argument last night at Scott's place. "Good morning Kevin." She spoke softly.

As Kevin was running water in the sink, he didn't bother to turn around to greet to his wife back. "Tristen get your book bag ready for school."

"Dad, Mommy Crystal said hi you didn't say anything-"

He turned around and looked at his son. "Your going to be late Tristen, do what I say."

Tristen gave Crystal a look and removed himself form the table to go get his book bag. For the first time in 24 hours Kevin looked at his wife. He crossed his arms and she did so as well. "So.....talk." He said to her.

"I didn't see you giving Shawn a third degree-"

"Rebecca has to deal with that issue since that's her husband. He didn't know you were the girl I was proposing to-"

Crystal raised her eyebrow. "And that makes it okay and you forgive him? Are serious?" Kevin didn't respond. Crystal stood up and slowly walked towards him. "You really didn't have a problem when you had Mark's ex- wife and Mark had me, of crouse there was a bit of anger there I saw in your eyes when he had me bent over-."

"We weren't married then-"

"And we weren't married when I slept with Shawn. Plus we agreed that there was no strings attached when we began dating." Crystal grabs Kevin by the hand. "I'm in love with you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this before. We never had trust issues."

"No we haven't. I'm sorry." He smacks her on the ass.

"And I am more than sorry. I should have told you but I thought I was going to lose you." The couple kissed which seemed like forever. Until it was interrupted by Tristen.

"Ewwww!!!" He ran outside.

They both laughed and gave each other a quick kiss. "I got something for you later."

"I'll be wett and waiting."

* * *

"Your hair was so long back then." Alessandra said to Scott.

"I know."

"Wait a minute is that a mullet I see?" She laughs.

Scott playfully pinched her on her thigh. "It was the style in 95."

Alessandra and Scott were watching his old matches as Razor Ramone. Age didn't matter, she wanted to be with Scott. But she really didn't know much about him besides that he was a wrestler, had a grate personality, and would give her the world. Rebecca's words last night kept begin on her mind _Mr. 12 septs_? What the hell was that about? Begin the curious girl she always have been, she deiced to asks Scott. "So we've been dating for three, four months now............can you say I know everything about you?"

Scott looked into her brown eyes."No."

God he was gorgeous. She placed her hands on his unshaven face. "Okay."

Scott places the volume on the television down. "It's my past, your my present and hopefully feature."

She smiled at the thought of begin his feature. Scott continued. "I trust you, but there are some parts of me that I don't want you to know yet."

"Well we all have our demons, no one perfect-"

"You are." Alessandra smiled. Scott moved in closer to her. "Besides, you might leave me if I tell all."

"No I won't leave you. No matter how bad you were or was. Your past doesn't make you."

She was right, man he enjoyed begin around her so much. Positive thinking was just what Scott needed around him." Well I did use to live in Miami. Actually, I have a little beach house right on South Beach."

"Really? I always wanted to go there."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How about this weekend, we go down there."

"Just me and you right?" She hoped.

"Well not exactly, but your going to love them."

Alessandra rasied her eyebrow. "Who?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't think I like surprise Scott."

* * *

"What are you doing Hunter?" Mark asks his friend as he was coming down the stairs of his home.

"Watching your hot ass neighbor across the street."

Mark looked through his window with Hunter and saw Candice Michelle setting up her front porch with flowers. Hunter smiled. "Thongs or boy shorts?"

"Thongs definitely." Mark then slaps Hunter on the arm. "I feel like a perv watching her."

"Were not watching were staring."

"Have you called Stephanie?" Mark said walking away getting his gym bag together.

Hunter rolled his eyes at the thought and mention of her name. "No."

"Well you know we got to go to the gym, we got a show on Friday."

Finally taking his eyes away from Candice through the window, Hunter shot Mark a look."Aren't we going to tell Scott that he's dating a call girl?"

"You were drunk that night, how would you know if that was a different girl and it just so happened her and Alessandra look a like?"

Hunter shot him a look. "Are you serious? Please Mark, I may have been drunk and possibly high that night but I remember faces."

"You remember faces huh?" He said grabbing his keys.

"Yeah, you know what. Until we are completely sure and you have enough facts- you know what screw it .This is the first time I've seen Scott happy in a whlie, so what if she was a call girl. Our boy wasn't all that much of a saint either." Mark said. "Besides it would be better if he herd it from her than us?"

"I guess your right. I'll leave it alone then."

* * *

Rebecca took a week off work to not only deal with her problems at home. But to just think and relax. Last night was crazy, she couldn't believe that Crystal out of spite would air her dirty laundry. But she had it coming, there was a possibility that she ruin her friends marriage. She heard Carmon's foot steps coming down the stairs as well as Shawn.

"Hi mommy."

She smiled. "Hey kid, I made you brakefast."

"Were running late. Daddy and I have to go." Cameron kissing his mother on the cheek.

Shawn couldn't even bare to look at her. His eyes drifted passed her and straight to Cameron's. "Let's go kid, your going to be late for school."

"Bye mommy!" He waved smiling running towards the door.

"Bye Cam." She stared at Shawn waiting for him to speak. He just simply shut the door behind him.

* * *

Stephanie needed answers and wanted to confront Joanie. Something was telling her that it was a bad idea but she didn't want to lose Hunter. She loved him. Finally she knock on the door, she locked eyes on her muscular but very attractive Joanie.

"We need to talk? Can I come in?"

Joanie opened her door wider to let Stephanie in. Closing the door behind her, Joanie took a seat on her cream colored sectional. "So, what's there to talk about?"

"Hunter-"

"How did I guess?" Joanie smiled. "Well seeing were going to be here for a long time, you want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks." Afraid of begin poisoned, Stephanie decline the drink. "You and Hunter have been sleeping together-"

"Only because you allowed it. You let him fuck other women that are very well known to you have you went over there houses to ask questions?"

Stephanie was fully intimating of Joanie. Her voice was still kept in a low tone. "Well you are very aware that Hunter and I are toget-"

"You have some nerves Steph. I loss my home, the man I was suppose marry, and my job. You ruined my life-" Joanie then moved in closer to Stephanie making her uncomfortable. "The only reason you want me to stay away from Hunter is because you know that he still loves me and if I wanted too..........I can make him leave you. Because if your last name wasn't McMahon, you would have just been a fling." Joanie got up and walked towards her door. "You can leave now."

"Stay away form Hunter." Stephanie sneered. Joanie laughed. "Tell him to stay away from me, then maybe he just might married you." Getting the door slammed in her face, Stephanie slowly walked towards her car. She'd given Hunter a call but didn't answer. "Why am I still with someone who doesn't feel the same way I do and them? Stupid Stupid!"

* * *

At the gym Kevin, Mark, Hunter, and Shawn worked out. And of crouse talked about last night. Hunter felt the vibration of his cell phone. He ignored the call when he saw Stephaine's name pop up with her picture. "So what Rebecca had to say for herself?" Hunter asked Shawn spotting him.

"I did'nt speak to her at all yet. I can't even stand to look at her right about now Hunter."

"Why would she get a abortion?" Hunter asks Shawn and himself.

"Maybe the kid isn't mine. "

"Man don't think like that-"

"How come, she doesn't come home until whenever she's out doing I don't know what."

Hunter then thought. "Okay, but what was the reason for you to get a DNA test on Cameron then."

"Because she was knocked up a month after I married her. She was a nitro girl."

"But you married her, at that time you didn't care-"

"At that time in my life I didn't care about a lot of things." Shawn placed the weights back on the stand. "Besides, Scott and Kevin introduce me to her and she knew who I was that's another reason why I got Cameron tested."

"So what are you trying to say about our best friends?" Hunter corssed his arms. "You think they slept with her?" Hunter stood there waiting for a answer. Shawn never repiled. "I'm going to leave this conversation between us."

* * *

"I'm surprise she didn't kick your ass Stephiane." Crystal laughed over the phone talking to Sptehaine and Rebecca on three way. She adjuested ther black lace bra. "I think you should have never went to Joanie's"

"She's dosen't scare me Chirs. Besides, he warned her he had a STD. But what if I didn't give it to him? He was just going to continue with whatever! That's a fuck up sistuation-"

"Because you let it happend. A man can't not treat you or do you any kind of way no more than you allow them too." Rebecca said queitly placing blankets over Camreon.

"Is my son sleep?" Crsytal asked Rebecca.

"Yeah, he was knock out before you guys called." She kissed both Tristen and Camreon and closed the door behind her. She came downstaris and saw Shawn in the living room. "I didn't know you where here? When you come in?" She spoke softly.

Not looking at her. "A second ago. Put the phone down we have to talk."

"I'll call you guys back-"

"No, I want to hear everything act like you hung up." Stephaine said. "Right Crsytal????? Chris? CRYSTAL!"

"Ahhh....mmm." The sounds of Crystal's moans caught both Rebecca and Stephaine off guard."Put your mouth right there baby."

"Your still on the phone whore!" Setphaine yelled.

Rebecca chuckled. "They are a bunch of show offs. Setphaine I hope when I hang up, you hang up too."

"Bye."

"See ya." Rebecca sat down a few inches from Shawn.

"Frist off just let me say this, Rebecca I'm in love with you I truly am. So tell me what's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Why would did want to abort our child?" Shawn questioned.

"I'm doing really good at work. I'm not ready for another kid-"

"You realzie this job was just something for you to do because you didn't want to be a housewife when I was on the road right? You took this serious, now you got an assiatant, hardly spend anytime with Cam and since when did I have to make a appoiment to sleep with my wife?" Shawn said. "I mean damn, what's gonna happened when I get back into the ring?"

"I'll put in my two weeks." Rebecca's eyes watered up.

"So have you already did the abortion thing or what?"

"No, I still have it." Rebecca cried. "I guess were having a baby." Rebecca could tell that Shawn had somthing on his mind. "What?" She looked into those green eyes of his. _Was the kid even mine? Have you ever slept with Scott?_ Those were the questions that surrouned his mind. Instead Shawn smilpy answered. "Nothing, I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews I strive on them and they are the only way this story can live. Here's another hot chapter enjoy!**

-The way it is-

Days later, Candice decides to water her rose bush. She stood back and smile at the sight of it. "Aw it's so beautiful." A loud car coming down the street interrupted her thoughts. It was a black Mercedes-Benz with tinted windows, and it park in front of her home. Her face drop when the man exited the car. "So, am I paying for this house?" He asked her adjusting his expensive suite. "I mean man Candice, you're a definition of a gold digger."

"I wish I would have married you for your money. No feelings would be involved." Candice crossed her arms.

Her ex husband began to walk towards her. "The divorce is almost final, last chance baby to beg for me back."

"Listen to me Kurt Angle, years ago you were like a drug to me I had to have you. But, I went to rehab. Besides I got served with the papers. You should be begging me back."

Kurt removed his sun glasses. "You need me, face it."

"Actually, no I don't need you!" Kurt grabs her by the arm. Her wedding ring was still on her ring finger. "Oh really, what's this? You still want me though. The facts are on your finger baby."

"Hey!" Both Candice and Kurt's head turned. "Is there a problem?" Candice got a closer look, she smiled when she figured it was Mark.

"Mind your own business!" Kurt hollered.

Mark switched his gears in park and hopped out. "This is my neighborhood, and this is my business. Now I suggest you leave."

Candice got turned on how much of a bad ass Mark was. Kurt kissed Candice on the hand. "This isn't over." He whispered.

Both Candice and Mark watched him drive off. "Should I have to guess who that was?"

"No, that's my ex-husband." Candice replied. "Thanks."

"No problem. But, you owe me." Mark smiled.

Candice placed her hands on her hips. Even in a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt she was still seductive and sexy. "Well......you know where I live."

* * *

That evening Scott, and Hunter played pool. Kevin watched from the bar. "Were thinking about doing another dinner." Scott smirks at Hunter and Kevin.

"Chris and I are in. Not too sure about this one." Kevin

Hunter shot the red strip ball into the left corner pocket. "I'm not speaking to that slut."

"Whoa!" Both Hunter and Scott said.

"She gave me a STD-"

"Okay that was shitty,but I would at least told her that I had it." Kevin said. "She was testing you bro."

"After I found out I had it, I didn't sleep with her-"

"Are smoking that pipe! Dude, it doesn't matter if you didn't sleep with her or not it was the fact that you didn't tell her you had it."

Hunter looked at Scott. "She screwed Jericho got infected, screwed me and infected me. And she knew all along. She was wrong."

"Maybe you should keep your dick in your pants more often then your woman wouldn't have to put you through a big test like that-"

"I can not believe you two are taking her side. Marriage isn't for everyone." He shot his friends a look. The ringing of Scott's cell phone made him leave the room. Hunter walked over to Kevin. "Listen can you keep a secret?"

"Don't tell me you have herpes too!"

"Shut up! Look, all of us have been friends for a long time. We've seen each other through hell and shit. I'm happy for Scott don't get me wrong....not too long ago I was in Vegas at a party. And, they ordered a bunch of call girls slash strippers."

Kevin looked away from his friend. "That doesn't surprise me that you were there.-"

"Listen, one of the call girls were Alessandra."

"How do you know?"

"I remember faces-"

"You remember faces huh?"

Hunter raised his eyebrow. "You and Mark said the same thing."

"You told Mark?"

"Cause I told him I knew Alessandra from somewhere I just couldn't place my finger on it.-"

"What about Alessandra?" Scott said coming into the room.

Hunter and Kevin stood there frozen. "Well, I was thinking about throwing a bar-b-que at my place and I was asking Kevin do you think Alessandra know how to make-"Hunter stuttered trying to make something up.

"A kick ass seven layer salad-"Kevin helped him.

"Yeah cause I haven't had one of them in a while." Hunter lied. Both Scott and Kevin knew he hate salads.

Scott gave his two best friends a blank stare, damn he wish these wall could talk. "Sure, Ill ask her. So when are you plan on doing this "bar-b-que'? Scott held his fingers up in quotation marks.

"This weekend-"

"Can't do taking her to Miami."

_Thank God_. "Oh....well maybe next time." Hunter smirks and takes a quick glance at Kevin.

* * *

Alessandra and Candice decided to do some catching up by shopping, going to the spa, and lunch.

"A salad is all that you're getting Candice?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah I don't want to ruin my possiable dinner plans with Mark tonight."

Alessandra raised her eyebrow. "What? When did this happen?"

"This morning when I was watering my bush." Alessandra laughed. "Rose bush you dork."

"Oh I was gonna say." She giggled. "I'm sorry keep going."

"When I was doing so, guess who pulled up...........Kurt-"

"Oh my God, why was he here? Why is he in Texas?" Alessandra felt her heart rate go up and she wasn't even working out.

"Clam down, he doesn't even know your here."

"Yeah but what if-"

"Hey Hey, clam down Ally. I got you, he followed me here but he doesn't know your here. I made a promise that I will keep you safe you know that right?"

"Right." Alessandra tried to clam down but she couldn't shake the fear of Kurt begin in the same state as her. "What if he follows you? I mean were together most of the time-"

"So what? What if? All these questions Alessandra. I kept you safe so far."

"Yeah.......okay I'm sorry. I just don't want Scott to know about my past." She spoke finally calming down.

"He won't ,and if he doesn't big deal. Form what I heard that bitch Rebecca say he was Mr.12 steps. So he was either involved in drugs or alcohol-"

"Okay, but I was a call girl."

Candice didn't want to start this conversation. "Let's talk about something else shall we?"

* * *

Hunter finally to give Stephanie a call,but it wasn't to talk. He figured it'll be best if he moved out. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Can you buzz me up?"

Still not wanting to see the sight of him she rolled her eyes and hit the buzzer. "Sure."

As he made his way inside their penthouse. He gathered his clothes, and placed them inside of his suitcase.

"Are you even going to say anything Hunter?"

"What is there to say? You slept with someone gave me a STD and that's how you tell me at dinner, in front of my friends and two chicks I don't know? You embarrassed the hell out of me what am I suppose to say?"

"Listen Hunter I'm sorry about that. But I didn't know that I had until I went to go take a pregnancy test. The doctor said I had it."

"Pregnancy test?" He stop packing at looked at her.

She ignored his response. "And what a test you fail Hunter, you warned Joanie that you had a STD but didn't bother to tell me. The person you've been with four years you'll put my life in jeopardy?"

"I was going to tell you-"

She tried to hold back her tears. "When? When it was too late?" He didn't reply. "You can show yourself out." Before she could walk away she had the ask him this question before their went to their separate lives. "Are you still in love with her?"

"Yes. But I do love you Stephanie."

With her back still turned to him. She exhaled softly. "Well...........I guess that's the way it is then."

* * *

Later on that night, Mark ran his fingers through his jet black short hair. He wanted to grow it out again but it would only make him think of his past. Which was something he hadn't thought about 14 months until Rebecca brought it up a few nights ago. He missed his kids more than anything in the world. Now he only gets to see them on every other weekend. His doorbell rang, all of his bad thoughts drift away when he saw Candice wearing a simple but sexy red dress.

"You should have a permit to wear a dress like that." It was a thought in his mind to say but instead it was spoken outlould. _Shit I did it agian!_

She blush at the comment ."I made some pasta, my way of saying thank you." She spoke.

Mark adored the way this woman pout her lips. He loved the way the black curls of her hair shaped her face and that body- "Oh....thank you. Would you care to join me?"

"I guess so sure." She entered his home. It was was differently made from hers. Mark had hardwood floors and a black leather sectional. The living room was simple and so was the kitchen. Marble counter top with dark brown wood to complete it. "I'm loving your kitchen." She spoke.

"Thank you, it wasn't my idea thou it was my ex-wife's." He poured a glass of Chardonnay for her and Jack for him.

"You keep Chardonnay?"

"I don't. I just like to make women guest conformable that's all."

"How many woman guest you have?" She smiled. Mark held up the bottle. "As you can see not many." Candice then saw the pictures of two little girl. "Are those your kids?"

"Yeah, my little girls McKenzie and Chloe." He loved them, Candice could tell. Mark stop staring at the pictures of his girls and focus his attention on his guest. "Their eight and four. Did you and your husband have any kids?"

"No, but that would have been a blessing even though the father was a dick."

"Why you two get a divorce?" He didn't mean to ask.

"Got sick a tried of begin sick and tried." She confess. " I was told by others that I could do better but had to open my eyes and see it for myself."

Mark notice she wasn't wearing her wedding ring."Most people have too."

"What was the reason behind yours if you don't mind me asking Mark?"

It took a while for Mark to answer. "I.....I couldn't keep my hands to myself." He spoke softly but Candice heard every word. "I lost everything."

Candice couldn't believe that he felt so comfortable with her. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and placed her hand on the top of Mark's. "You haven't lost everything. I know your girls love you and ask about you every day." He cup the side of her face. She was so beautiful. "So are you going to say something or your just gonna stare me-"

"Stare."

She laughed. "Well, I guess our time is up-"

"It doesn't have to be." His face moved in closer to hers. _Should I or shouldn't I?_

_Quick Candi think of something_. "I promise Alessandra I'll help her pack."

Mark raised his eyebrow. "Your not a good lair. Just say I make you nervous and I wont press my lips on yours."

**Sorry to leave ya hanging! Please Review! lol I know I'm so bad. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**I didn't know Krystal spelled her name with a K? Yeah a complete dork I am. Lamo. Nashgurl you wanted kink you got some you freaky girl lol. Please read and review xoxo**_

**_I would like to take the time out to say Congrats to out new President!_**

-Just when you were about to go on with your life-

Kevin watched as Krystal pleasured herself. With the tip of her fingers playing with her clit it almost drove Kevin insane. Krystal watched as her husband got arouse, Kevin placed the head of his hard manhood on the wett lips of his wife's passage. She licked her lips and arched her back up to take in 7inches of her honey. She moaned as Kevin slid inside of her slowly. "Big sexy you surprise me every-time." Krystal loved the excitement that Kevin was giving her, but her throbbing wett .....she just couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her legs even more tightly around his waist. He pump faster and faster inside of his wife. "Chocolate never taste so good." He said smirking at her after his tongue played with hers. She removed his blonde hair away from his face. Krystal still on her back, rocked her hips to the movement of his. "Yeah.....you like that?"

"I love it." Kevin closed his eyes at the let the feeling of begin inside his wife soaking wett- "What the fuck!" His cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Why did you answer it- Ahhh fuck!" Krystal wanted to complain but she couldn't, Kevin's thrust got harder. He sat his wife on top of him.

"What dose that half to do with- Oh shit you serious?" Kevin couldn't believe what was going on. "I coming....shit .....ahh fuck. I'll be right there man." Krystal collapse on top of him.

"What happened?" She asks catching her breath.

"As soon.......as I............catch my breath........I need to go to the hospital?"

"What happened?"

"Kid is at it again, that's what happened."

* * *

Candice wanted to feel his lips against hers. She stared at his eyes."Mark I-" The ringing of his house phone and cell rang at the same time. "Hello?" He answered his cell still with his eyes locked on Candice.

"Are you serious? Okay.....I'm on my way. I'm leaving right now no bullshit Shawn."

She noticed the look of both worried and concern on his face. "Is everything alright?"

"No, look ummmm can reschedule or something?-"

"Sure no problem that fine Mark." She return a weak smile to him.

He placed on his longhorns hat and followed behind her out the door. "I really had a grate time-and sorry if I was coming on to strong I sounded kind of like a cocky son of a bitch back there."

Candice played with her fingers. "Maybe I like that." She smirks.

Mark said nothing. He gave her one last stare and watched her as she disappeared from his driveway. "Damnit kid."

* * *

While Scott, Hunter, and Shawn spoke with the doctors Rebecca thought it would be good to speak to Alessandra and apologize. "Hey."

"Hello." Alessandra gave Rebecca a blank face.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened last week. That's not how I am." Rebecca said humbly. Shit she even surprise herself "I guess having a baby made me cranky, I'm sorry."

Alessandra still gave her that blank stare she crossed her arms. "Yeah, its cool. But, I'm curious Becca." Rebecca raised her eyebrow. Alessandra continued "You sounded more jealous than cranky."

"Now what reason would I have to be jealous of you?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Who said you were jealous of me?" Alessandra sucked her teeth. "I think we both know the reason for your little out burst."

Rebecca stared at the younger woman dumbfountandtly. "Okay.....seeing that I am the adult here. I'm leaving." _Little shank who dose she think she is? Or did Scott tell her something? CLAM DOWN REBECCA DON'T FREAK OUT. Damn it I wish I had a time machine._

Hunter then exited the room. "Is everything alright with him?" Mark asked as he was out of breath of fast walking to where Kid was. Kevin was not to far behind him.

"He had a slight overdose." Hunter informed them.

"I swear to God this man has nine lives." Kevin said. "So can we go in there?"

"Yeah I just had to get some air. I can't look at one of my best friend in this condition." Hunter spoke softly.

"All right man." As Mark and Kevin disappeared into the room where Kid was, Hunter didn't notice Alessandra texting on her cell phone. He took a seat next to her a smiled.

"Hi Hunter." Even though he just crept her out just then her tone was pleasant.

"I know you from _somewhere_ don't I?"

"Besides begin Scott's girl?I don't think so."

Hunter moved in closer to her. "I think I do. My best friend in there, Scott was almost in his position a many of few times. The last thing he need is a call girl sucking him for all that he has. He's kicked his old habits and for you to come into his life -"

"First of all HUNTER, you don't know a damn thing about me! Shouldn't you be getting tested or something-"

"That's real smooth princess! ." Hunter and Alessandra's tone was low, but the emotions on their face told an audience that they were arguing.

"Your mad cause he's with me. I saw the way you were staring at me that night Hunter. You couldn't take your eyes off me."

"Please slut's like you come a dime a dozen."Alessandra stormed off after finally slapping Hunter in the face. _Son of a bitch who dose he think he is?_ She decide to wait for Scott in the waiting area instead of outside of kid's door. Slapping Hunter was right and she knew it, but maybe that would have given him more of the effort to tell Scott.

* * *

" Sean Waltman you lucky bastard." Scott smiled. "Your gonna have another chance."

"Why is God giving me another chance?" He asked himself. "I'm a sad story."

"Because it's not your time to go yet. Be thankful." Shawn said.

"I'd rather see you here then be saying something at your furnuel." Kevin said. "Besides, I know your gonna be the first person to take my son to a strip club." They laughed. "Yeah...you can't leave just yet."

"You can stay with Becca and I when you get out-"

"No man I don't wan to impose. I'm fine." Sean whisper. "I'm going home or back to Miami."

"No man, can't let you do that. At least stay until you get better."

"As in better meaning keeping an eye on me making sure I don't end up here again or dead?"

"See, you know me all too well Sean." Shawn smiled.

* * *

The weekend came and Alessandra was excited to visit Miami. Scott was quite during the entire plane flight to Miami. It just brought back bad memories that he didn't want to be reminded of. Alessandra nudge him on the shoulder. "Hey, you've been staring out the window ever since we left Texas. Is something wrong?"

"Everything is perfect, it's just that I'm having flashbacks of the past that's all. I'm going to make sure you have a good time baby."

When their taxi arrived at Scott's beach house, they were welcomed by two teenagers a boy and girl? Scott looked at the two teenagers in shock. "You surprise to see us father." She smirk and she looked just like him when she did it. Alessandra looked at Scott.

"Who's this? What's going on Scott." Alessandra question still smiling.

Just then, the older boy got a better look at the young woman that was standing next to his father. "Wow." He leaned in towards his father ear. "Grate catch dad she's hot."

"Cody, Cassie this is Alessandra. Babe theses are my kids.....surprise." Scott's trailed off. "Hey why don't you get settled up stairs Alessandra.

"Sure." She turned to his kids. "Nice meeting you."

"You too!" They both smiled. "She seems nice-"

Scott cut his daughter off. "Why didn't you guys tell me that you were already gonna be here. This isn't the how I wanted to introduce you guys. I was going to do it at dinner. Where's your mother?"

"At her place with her boyfriend and she told us to go to the beach house so we won't "interrupt her" and her lame date." A 6'7 Cody spoke.

"So what do you think?" Scott asked his kids nervously.

"She's hot-"

Scott turned to his son. "Besides that."

"Well we really have to get to know her and give her a hard time." Cassie smiled. "Besides you two did it to my ex-boyfriends."

"Get ready for dinner. Were going out to South Beach."

* * *

Stephanie, Krystal, and Rebecca had lunch at Davey's Bar and Grill. "So are you an Shawn having a boy or girl?"

"Don't know yet, I'm only a month give it time to grow." She smiled rubbing on her stomach.

"I'm happy for you two." Krystal gushed.

"Thanks. Hey." Rebecca slammed her hand on the table trying to get Stephanie's attention. "Don't think about him-"

"I'm not." Lying which was something Stephaine was never good at.

"Stephaine yes you are."

"We been to together for four years it's hard not too. I thought it took two to love?" Stephanie squeezed her lemon inside of the water. "I mean, damn."

"There are other fish in the sea."

"You two are my friends and your married........so you guys can AND suppose say that." Stephanie pouted.

Krystal and Rebecca rolled theirs eyes at each-other. "In other news, I think we should have invited Candice and Alessandra?"

"Why, so you can stare at their tits?"

"Yes and to get to know them more." Krystal admitted.

"Your unbelieveable." Rebecca. "But that Alessndra-"

"Get off her case Bec." Krystal deafened her.

"What? I mean I dunno I just don't like her."

Stephanie finally gave her best friends attention. "Seriously? What reason?"

"No reason ,it's just something."

"Besides that she's sleeping with Scott. You guys hook up but that was a long time ago."

"I think I still love Scott."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

While getting dress, Alessandra's thoughts ran through her head. Maybe her and Scott hooking up was a bad idea. Maybe Hunter was right, a sult like me come a dime a dozen. With him begin 44 she kind of figure that he had kids but not teenagers. Was she redy to be a stepmom? _No No don't think like that. If I pass the test tonight with his kids then I know everything will be alright._

"So when can I barrow that?"

Scott's daughter Cassie asked her with her father's trademark smirk on her pretty face.

"Whenever you want. We look the same size-"

"Maybe the same size but I'm going to need six grand to make my tits look like yours." She had Scott's smile.

Alessandra just nodded her head slightly and smiled. Cassie watched her as she placed on her Chanel lip gloss. "You know my dad is really into you. He talks about you a lot he couldn't wait for us to meet you."

She blushed at the fact Scott told his children about her. "Just continue to make him happy, I don't want my dad to go back to what he use to do."

_Should this be time to ask what he use to do?_ Alessandra thought to herself. Scott was a complete mystery to her. "Thanks, I'm glad I make your dad happy because he dose the same for me."

"Good.........well I guess I'll see you downstairs. Were ready whenever you are."

They arrived at a nice restaurant in South Beach. They shared stories and talked about everything. As the night went on Scott was enjoying the picture that he was involved in. A family portrait. His kids and his possible feature wife. A bit scary for someone who's only been dating for four months now but Scott was sure that she was the one. "Scott Oliver Hall? Man I haven't seen you around since...." The younger man trailed off once he caught a glimpse of Alessandra and Scott's kids.

Scott glared at the younger man. "I'm having a dinner with my family, could you-"

"Scott don't be rude introduce me?" The younger man took a glance at Scott's daughter.

"I'd rather not" Scott nudged him to get his eyes away from his daughter.

"I thought we were friends?"

Scott got up and leaned in close to his ear. "We were never friends...you were my dealer big difference-."

The younger man raised his eyebrow. "Where's kid?"

"Check please." Scott signal for the waitress to bring the check.

"Dad I wasn't done."

"Cody take it with you. Babe can you take the kids to the car I'll be there in a sec."

"Babe, doesn't look like Diana to me." The man extended his hand.

"Shane McMahon." He kissed her hand.

"Alessandra.....nice to have met you."

"Nice to have met you." Scott interrupted.

"Babe please get to the car." He turned his attention back to Shane. "Look-"

" Where's kid."

"I haven't seen him." Scott lied with a straight face.

"I find out your lying........I'll come for you and your family and that hot little number your banging."

"Fuck you Shane."

"You already have.....remember?"

**So you wanna mess with the bad guy and his family? Bad ideal Shane!!! Please read and Review. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. Thanks to Nefatiri who help me out to revise this story and many of the past chapters. Enjoy!_

-Was that all you have to tell me?-

Back in Texas, Candice finally got everything settled into her new home. She threw away all of her items that caused her past to be a living hell and nightmare. But there was another additional thing that was lurking around and making her nervous. Kurt Angle, she wanted him out of her life. With the divorce almost final he was still around. _Sleazy_ _bastard. Can't believe the bastard actually followed me._Candice packs everything he'd given her into one box and placed it on her front lawn for the trash men to come pick it up. No doubt she loved Kurt, he had her mind, body, and spirit. But that was the past and she was over it. _I just hope that I can keep Alessandra safe._

* * *

"What do you mean in love?" Stephanie raised her eyebrow.

Rebecca should have kept it to herself. "Don't back out now bitch you brought it up." Krystal said with an attitude. "She and I got into a slight argument a few nights ago at the hospital. I apologized and she was like _'You seemed more than cranky to me, more like jealous_.'-"

Krystal interrupted her. "Will you please get to the point?"

"Long story short, Scott and I almost had a kid together while we had our fling." Both Stephanie and Krystal gave Rebecca a blank stare. She continued. "And I a I lost it. And I'm thinking Scott told her about it." Rebecca notice that her friends were still looking at her in shock. "Guys come on say something."

"I wish I would have known this shit so I could have blurted out your secrets in front of everyone."

"You did remember?" Rebecca reminded him.

"What about Shawn?" Stephanie said feeling sorry for him.

"I love Shawn-"

"You can't go back to Scott you do know that right?" Krystal informed her.

"Yes I know but I just couldn't take it. No doubt after all Scott has been through he deserves to be happy."

"Yeah he dose. So just leave it alone Rebecca!" Krystal's glare was strong. "You have a family and Shawn is a good man all of them had their personal share of demons but if you ruin his life, your going to ruin your even more. Think about Cameron and this one." Krystal pointed Rebecca's still flat tummy. "Just leave it alone Bec."

* * *

Joanie was watching a lifetime movie on this rainy Saturday night. She had a blanket, and a cup of coco to enjoy her movie. She was comfortable as hell until the door bell rang. "Hey." She eyed the man on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure Hunter. Stephanie kicked you out or something-"

"No I left. And I never did apologize for the way things ended with us."

Joanie had to concentrate on what Hunter was saying. She turned the television off and took her seat on the sofa, and place the blanket over her. "Hunter........I'm over it. I forgave you."

"Joanie it's not the same. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cheated, I'm sorry you found the letter, I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry you lost your job and I didn't do anything about it."

Joanie smirks. "Hunter I love you I do. But if you expect me to go back to you.......you go things all messed up. I suggest that you go back to Stephanie if you want someone to be in loved with you."

Hunter looked at her in shock. Joanie's words took him by surprise. Hunter didn't know what to do he's never been.........rejected. Joanie turned her attention back on the television and turned her movie back on. "You can show your self out."

* * *

The next morning, Alessandra walked back into her and Scott's bedroom. He gave her a wink and smiled. She wore nothing but a tight fitted tank top and pink cotton and lace boy shorts. "Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." His deep voice sent a chill down her spine.

"So who was that guy? He pissed you off." She asked innocently.

"Okay, and if you don't want to be with me after I tell you this then I understand."

Alessandra smiled. "Is it that bad?"

"Yeah, um mm. Shane was my dealer. And I did some shit I shouldn't have and that's why I've been acting a bit weird since we've been here-"

"Well you didn't have to take me honey. I would've waited.-"

Scott interrupted her. "Plus I wanted you to meet my kids."

Alessandra held Scott's hand. _Oh what the hell, if I won't tell him Hunter will_. "Listen I'm not perfect either." She swallowed hard. " Months before we got together, I use to work for Candice."

Scott gave his girlfriend an odd look. "Okay....what's the big deal about that?" He asked.

"She was my boss meaning she was my madam.......I was a call girl."

Scott's face was flushed at the fact his so not innocent beauty did these things. "Okay." He said clamly. "So, Candice was your pimp?"

"No, she was a madam, I wasn't into prostiution-"

Scott's eyes looked away from the younger female. "What's the difference? It's just a classier name for it sweetheart."

After hearing the tone is Scott's voice, she wonder should she tell him everything. Scott rubbed the temple of his head. "Is that everything?"

"Yup."

_She's lying_. "Are you sure?" He asked her again.

"Yes." Alessandra shot Scott a look from under her eyelids. "Was that all you have to tell me?"

"Yeah." He shook his head. "Okay, well you want to go to the beach or what?"

"Yeah I just have to make a quick phone call. And I'll be there."

* * *

Kevin, Sean and Shawn watched ESPN later that night. "Sean do you need anything?" Kevin asked before taking his seat.

"Naw man I'm good. Thanks." Sean's face was pale and a bit red. As long as their was a heart beat, his best friends were happy. "So when is Scott going to be back from Miami?"

"I think it was just for the weekend." Shawn informed him.

"Where did he find his new girl? She's sexy as hell." Sean said.

"At a promotion thing I think for one of the Pay Per Views." Kevin said.

"Makes me want to get back in the business." Sean laugh." Yeah right like Vince will take another chance on me-"

"Don't say that man. Vince knows how good you are."

"If I can pass the piss test." Sean laughed.

Shawn's cell rang and it was Mark on the other end. "What's up big red?"

"Hey, Scott's on my end, can you put us on speaker."

"Sure?"

"Is Hunter there?" Scott asked.

"He's on his way."

"Well maybe I should just wait until I get back from Miami." Scott said.

"Why what happened?" Kevin wondered. "Were here for you man what's going on-"

"Shane. He's here, and Kid you got a lot of fucking explaining to do!"

Sean felt eyes staring at him. "As in what?"

"As in why in the hell Shane threatening me to get to you?"

Sean closed his eyes "I have no idea."

"Your lying." Kevin looked at Sean. "One day your gonna have to open your eyes."

"Hey everyone lower your voices my kid and yours(he pointed to Kevin) are upstairs sleep." Shawn looked puzzled. "Man just tell us what's going on?"

Just then Hunter walked through the door. "What's going on?" He asks walking into to the living room. "Who's on the phone?"

"Scott and Mark, and Shane is looking for kid. Dumbfounded kid doesn't know why he's looking for him." Kevin ignored the glare Sean was giving him.

"I need to leave."

"You are always leaving some damn where sit your ass down Sean." Shawn was pissed. "Come on now talk."

"50 grand I owe him-"

"You couldn't ask for help from us?" Kevin made a frown. "I'll have a check for you five grand-"

"You guys have kids, and kids on the way and a bunch other shit man. I'll pay Shane myself."

"Okay, if you can then what's the problem pay the man. Your not telling us everything." Mark yelled through the phone.

"I'm going to take my pills and get some rest." Sean slowly walked to the back room. As he closed the door behind him, he said a silent prayer. Scott, Hunter, Mark, and Kevin were still in shock as to what just happened. "But, there is something else too."

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Alessandra use to be call girl."

Both Hunter and Kevin gave each other looks. Shawn didn't understand why. Mark also was on the phone silently. "Uh really." Hunter said looking around.

"You knew!" Shawn yelled but it was in a whisper. He knew Hunter only made that look when he eaither did something or knew something.

"I wasn't for sure." Hunter whispered back.

"So she told you?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah."

"Yeah we knew that. Hunter told us but we thought it would have been better if she told you." Shawn smirks.

Both Kevin and Hunter looked at Shawn. "What the hell?" They both shouted.

"Hunter! You were suppose to keep it to yourself." Mark yelled over the phone. Everyone knew Mark's face was red as a pepper by now.

Scott looked at the phone. "You fuckers knew and didn't tell me?"

"I take that back I didn't know but Hunter, Mark, and Kevin did. Damn them and their secrets-" Shawn laughs.

"Mark, you knew?" Scott asked.

"Hunter said she looked familiar but I didn't want him to say anything until he was sure of himself-"

"Did you know that her friend Candicewas her boss?" The breathing over the phone was the only noise that the five men heard. Then Hunter decide to talk. "I thought she worked for a fortune 500 company-"

"Maybe sometime in between but when Alessandra was a call girl, Candice was her boss."

By that time Mark pulled into his driveway a stared at the house across the street from which was Candice's. "Well Scott, I really think this is about your girl and her past. Candiceand I are anything. Talk to you guys later." With that, Scott closed his cell phone shut and walked back into the house. He suddenly stop.

"Are you done talking to your friends about me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**This past Monday Raw was in my hometown and Cena looks so good in person!! lol Ok I just had to say that. Enjoy!!!**

-Follow them to get to him-

For the past few days, Alessandra's office was showered with flowers and a single rose and note was left on the windshield of her car. _I'm sorry please forgive, Scott._ "How cutie." She spoke in a sarcastic tone to herself. Placing her Prada handbag on her desk Alessandra logged into her computer. She smiled at the diamond tennis bracelet Scott had given her the day after she left his home upset. She can't believe that he told his buddies everything! It was none of their business.

"Ms. Diano, there's someone here to see you."

"Let them in." Alessandra rolled her eyes after clicking the recipients off speaker. "Hey."

"Hey. It's been forever since I've seen you." Scott felt like a shy teenager. What was this girl doing to him. This is so not his style. He took a seat in front of her desk.

"Yeah it has." Who was she kidding? This man is too gorgeous to be mad at.

"I'm sorry again I-"

"It's cool. Besides I think it was only fair, I know every about them now." She laughs. With her head down she walks over to where Scott was sitting and sat on his lap. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a yellow polo shirt. The smell of his cologne tickled her nose. Alessandra wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, begin a call girl. You like it?" Scott wince at the question.

"God no! The money yeah because it was paying my way through school. Other than that I hated it."

"I wish I would have met you way before than, you wouldn't have to do that baby." His deep voice sent chills through her spine.

"Aww." Her soft lips kissed his. As the kiss grew more passionate, she straddled his lap.

"Babe-"

"Shhhh, just enjoy the make up sex."

The click of Krystal's Christian Dior heels were heard through the hallways of St. Carter's Academy. Room 211 she came face to face with Mrs. Martin. She smiled at Krystal.

"How may I help you?" She figured Krystal was lost.

"I'm Krystal Mrashall- Nash, Tristen's mother."

Both Mrs. Martin and her assistant gave her a what the hell look. Krystal click her jaw. "So are you going to stare at me all day and figure how this blonde hair blue eye kid could be my child or or you going to tell why Tristen could not go on the field trip with his class mates?"

Ms. Nash-"

"Mrs. Nash" Krystal remined her.

Mrs. Martin excused her assainat and took a seat in front of Krystal. "Mrs. Nash, I'm sorry were so use to seeing his father and his mother's name on many documents. We figured it was fradulent."

"Well Tristen is my son I adopted him when his father and I got married. " Krystal made sure she flashed her 4.5 yellow and white diamond wedding ring. "So for the next trip my son won't have to go through this again? Agreed?"

Mrs. Martin crossed her arms. "Sure, no problem Mrs. Nash." As soon as she hoped inside of her Mercedes-Benz SUV, her cell rang. It was Rebecca. "Hey Bec, did you get my message?"

"Yeah. You sound upset." Rebecca notice the sound in her friends voice.

Krystal shrugs it off. "Nothing girl just..... Tristen couldn't go to a field trip because they were use to seeing Kevin's and Tamara's name on the form. But you should have seen their faces when I came in. They were like (Talking in a Valley girl voice) you can't be his mother like your black (began to talk in her regular voice) I didn't go there with them."

"Your a lady, let them be ignorant. So what is this party your hosting."

"A seven carouse meal. I'm going to hire a chef, and have a open bar and set up the back yard to my liking. Really nice and fancy."

"Mmmm sounds sexy, but I can't have liquor. I'll still come though for the food." Rebecca begins to rub her belly that was still flat.

"So, would you be alright with seeing Scott and Alessandra? I don't want you to blow up like you did the last time-" Krystal giggled remebering that night.

"No No, I'm okay I'm good. Plus telling you guys was a weight off my shoulders." Rebecca agreed.

"Well good, its in a few weeks so I'll let you know the exact date. Love ya."

"Love you too. Bye."

* * *

Candice only friend was Alessandra, she called her three times still no answer. She wanted to talk to Mark but figured he was out of town seeing that his truck was not in the driveway for the past few days. What if Mark did actually go into a kiss? His lips pressing passionately against here's. Thinking about it made her hot. As she stretch out on cream colored sofa, she flip through the channels. "Bingo." Wrestling was on that night, and the WWE was live in El Pasco, TX for Smackdown. Ironically Mark aka The Undertaker had a match with the very sexy Mark Jindark. She placed her soft hands on her body, dirty thoughts came to the busty brunette's mind. "Two men I wouldn't mind having a threesome with." During the match, he dominated Sean O' Hera and won the match with his finsher the last ride. Candice's jaw drop as she saw the length of Mark's tongue. It was scary to others but to her it turned her on. "Damn I'm horny." She deiced to give Alessandra another try.

"Hello?"

"About time. I need to talk to Al. take my mind off sex." Candice pouted.

Alessandra smirks. "Well, I really don't think I can take your mind off of it honey. Besides, I've been getting it all day and I can't stop talking about it-"

"Screw you whore!" Candice joked.

"Seriously I have to go."

"You think I should give Mark a visit when he comes back in town?" She asked her friend.

Alessandra got quite. "About him……Candice he knows something about you. Ummm..... not sure how he'll act around you now that- you know-."

Candice notices the wince in her voice. "What do you mean? Know what?"

"Both Scott and I revelived our past to each other and…..-"

"Damn bitch! Did you tell him about Kurt too?!" She raised her eyebrow

"GOD no! Candice come on now-"

That took her mind off getting bang from the back from Mark. "Now he thinks I'm a total-"

"Hey from what you told me he wasn't all that either. Many people cover up their pass with first impressions Candice."

The brunette did her signature pout. "Your right, only to find out later it was a front-." She was now clam. "Sorry I interrupted you and Scott's evening. "

Alessandra was now straddling her much older but very sexy lover. Her finger tips ran through his thin chest hair. "Thanks, bye Candince-"

"Bye CANDINCE!" Scott yelled.

She laughed. "Bye Scott, screw him good girl."

* * *

Two weeks later............

"You have to be kidding me?!" Hunter covered his mouth in surpise at what just came out of his bestfriends mouth. "Bill Goldberg. She's dating him now." Hunter was in shock to learn that Stephaine was brging a date to Krystal and Kevin's seven crouse meal dinner, but was outraged that it was ...........Goldberg.

Kevin shrugs his shoulders. "Think so man. So it's only fair that you have a date but you don't have to bring one."

"No. I got someone in mind." Hunter had a eveil grin on his face. "I'm bringing a date Kev."

"Joaine?" Kevin asked.

"No, someone else." Hunter licked his lips just thinking about her. "More up to date diva."

"Layla?"

Hunter's eyes conncets with Kevins through the mirrorr of their locker room. "I wish. No....I want mouths to drop at this event."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Fine. You been keeping you with Kid?"

"Yeah man, I'm happy too. Shawn's says he's been looking better." As the two men gathered their bags together to exit their locker room, they came facae to face with Shane MaMchon. Both Kevin and Hunter glared while Shane smilply leaned on the brick wall to. "Hello gentlemen." Neither Kevin or Hunter greeted Shane back. He smirks. "Listen this dosen't even invlove you this is between Sean and I."

"Yes it dose Shane, Sean is our family-"

Shane interuptted Kevin. "Look big sexy-"

"Please don't call me that faggot." Kevin spoke with a disgcusted tone. "Leave Sean alone. Or your going to get-"

"Get what Kevin? Huh? Your forgetting who I am. This is my company at the end of the day. So if you don't want to disapear out of thin air then I suggest you stay out of it." Shane seeth, glaring at both Kevin and Hunter.

"It's not worth it man, let it go Kev come on." Hunter said grabing his bestfriend by the arm. Shane watched as the two men walked away and disappred around the corner. Shane reach for his cell phone. "Hey............yeah it's me. Their leaving right now.........Dose it matter? I'm not paying you to ask questions I'm paying you to follow them...... and bring Sean back alive."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for those who've read. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while but I am going to give you guy two chapters in one day. I have a paper due on the 24th and celebrate my b-day all in the same!!! So enjoy !!!! And please always review!

-Case of the ex-

It's been a while since Mark spoke or seen Candice. A few text messages here and there but nothing is better to him than seeing her in person.. Her face, her body, and that smile also those pouty lips. Mark nervously push the doorbell, she greeted him with a smile. "Hey stranger long time no see."

"Hey, been on the road. I am a wrestler." Mark leaned against the door.

"Come in." She invited him. Closing the door behind her the scent of Mark's Armni cologne tickled her nose. "Smell good." She flirted.

He raised his eyebrow. "Thank you." Taking a seat next to her, Mark tired to keep is naughty thoughts away.....it didn't work. Images in his mind and his thoughts brought a grin to his face. She raised her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Why is that grin on your face?" Candice questioned.

"No reason." Mark turned his attention to the television. "What's this you're watching?"

"This movie called Cover."

Mark moved in closer to her. "Really, what's it about?"

"From what it looks like, the husband is involved in things that the wife doses not know about." Candice felt Mark's arms behind her neck. "So far that's it."

"Krystal and Kevin are having a gathering-"

"Oh no, the last time I went to a gathering-" Both Candice and Mark laughed.

"No I'm pretty sure it's out of everyone system. But seriously their having a dinner at their home and I want you to be my date."

"Well-"

"Don't worry about the last time okay so are you going to-" Mark was interrupted by the vibration of is cell phone. "I have to take this call."

"Use the patio."

"Hello?"

"What the hell are you thinking Mark? Why would you want to take Chloe' and McKenzie through this shit Mark?"

Mark felt his blood boiling. "CHRISTY, I work my ass off! You're lying to your lawyers-"

She interrupted him. "No mark YOU brought this upon yourself! Your taking my kids on a emotional- their going to be a wreck when they get older!"

"You won't let me see my daughters nor talk to them. I haven't seen them since New Years Day Christy, that's not fair-"

"Well maybe if you kept your hands to yourself you wouldn't be in this situation now would you." Christy slams the phone down while Mark was still on the other end. Mark's anger tried to get the best of him but instead he went did his breathing exercises and clam down. "Damn bitch." _Getting angry and turning into the the Hulk isn't going to make things better Mark_. The words were spoken by his lawyer who also had a degree in psychology "Calm the hell down." Mark rubbed the temple of his forehead a few more time before he graced his presences with Candice. Opening the screen door, Mark smiled lightly at Candice.

"Hey you. Everything okay?" She asked in a innocently way.

"No." He sat next to her.

She placed a water bottle on her coffee table. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless your a witch and can magically talk my wife into letting my girls see me." Mark opened the water bottle. "Your good a persuading people so I heard. So maybe you can do that for me." Mark thought it was a harmless joke. He then notice Candice facial expression and knew it was nothing but.

"What is that suppose to mean?-"

"I know you know I know Candice." Mark gave her a bit of an intimidating look. "You know-"

"Know what? That I use to be a madam?" She raised her eyebrow.

"No a pimp-"

"No madam is a diff-"

"Is it because your a woman it's the difference? Because there is the same meaning behind it Candice." Candice didn't know how to respond to the question. "Look I was just running it with someone okay. But my call girls were classy not your regular street walkers you see in Atlantic City or in Vegas. My girls at earned 3 to 8 grand a night at my gentle men's club." Candice said proudly.

"Oh so that's what made "_your divas_" different was the money they made and that they slept with half of wall street?"

Candice saw his point but didn't reply to prove him right. "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure." Turning this movie off, she turned her television to Family Guy.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I mean I know I am the LAST person to say anything about your past. It's really none of my business. Truce?" Mark held is hand out. Candice smiled, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Truce."

"So.....are you going to be my date or what?"

"Sure. Besides I can't wait for the look on your face when you see me in my dress." Candice did nothing but smirk. Mark found himself to be attracted to her. He return her smirk.

"Oh yea? And what look would that be-"

"Drooling like a little puppy." She moved in closer. "Wishing you can have a touch."

Her breast was now on his arm. Candice took her hand and caressed the side of his face. He gazed into her eyes. "Having a touch huh?"

She pouted. It drove him insane. He hadn't even known her that long and every little thing about her latterly from head to toe inside and out drove mark out of this world. But he wasn't going to let her know that too soon. He decide to play her little game of tease. Mark then grabs Candice and places him on top of her. A bit shock as she straddled Mark, she felt his larger member underneath her pink pajama pants. Mark slouch down. "So?" He spoke looking into her brown eyes. He opened his legs a bit more to give her a sample of his larger bulged forming in his pants. She raised her perfectly arch eyebrow. "So? Are you going to go in for another kiss or what?" Mark bit his bottom lip as she ran her fingers through his short black hair. "No, actually........I have to go. Pick you up around 8?" Candice was a bit taken back but didn't let that show on her pretty face_. Did this fucker just get me excited to fuck and now he has to leave?_

"Sure, see you tomorrow then." Candice didn't let her expression show on her face. But she was horny and mad at the same time.

* * *

"What?!" Alessandra laughed. "Oh my goodness was he big?" She ask wanting to know.

Candice unzipped her BCBG Gray halter top dress. "It's not funny , but yes he was big and I was totally horny ass hell. I mean HE grabs me then placed me on top of him."

Alessandra couldn't help but burst into laughter again. "Sorry." She wipe a small tear form her eye. "So do you like him?"

"Yes...a little bit."

"Have you heard anything from Kurt since-"

Candice interrupted her. "No, so don't bring it up. Look Kurt is all talk okay he would have been done it by now." Candice placed her Chanel bag on the counter and pulled out her credit card.

"Don't worry Candice I plan on striking and it's going to be a hone run." A unknown figured spoke a few feet away from Candice and Alessandra. It was Kurt, wearing a gray jump suit. He turned back around and placed the hoddie back on his head so he wouldn't be spotted by the two. As he walked away, he bump into someone. "Hey buddy! Watch your step!" The figure completely ignored him walked away. Candice and Alessandra soon exited the store.

"What's wrong Scotty baby?" Alessandra asks him seeing the irate look on his face.

"Nothing some prick bump into me." His frown turned upside down as soon as his eyes shifted towards her. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Candice." He greeted her.

"Hello." She spoke.

Scott handed her the keys to his house. "I'm not sure when I was going to be at home so here's my keys. I have to make a run right quick with the guys."

"Will you be back in time?" She asked looking at his sexy features.

Scott kissed her hand. "Of course I will." Scott seemed a bit nervous acting to her.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah...yeah." He kissed her again on the cheek. "Meet up with you later okay?"

"Sure. Love you."

Scott did his signature smirk. "Love you more Mama cita."

* * *

A few hours later, Alessandra arrived at Scott's place only to find a white Magnum outside of it. As she opened the door she was greeted with a hug from Scott's daughter in surprise. "Hey....what are you guys doing here?" Before Cassie could answer, a pair of heels were heard throughout the hardwood floors of Scott's Texas estate. Alessandra stood eye to eye with a woman that stood 5'7 slender and Blondie.

"Cassie, go around the corner and me a something to eat please?" Not taking her eyes off Alessandra.

Cassie rolled her eyes as she grab the keys from the much older woman's hands. "Mom...where-"

"Doesn't matter just do it." Taking a seat on the sofa where Alessandra and Scott made love frequently. She gave a glare at Alessandra.

"Let me guess......Your Dana-"

"That's right."

* * *

"Are you sure he's going to be alright to watch the kids?" Rebecca asks Shawn helping him place on his blazer.

Shawn smiled. "Yes Rebecca he is. He's actually been doing good so far, no odd phone calls, no pills or other drugs. He's been grate actually."

She exhaled loudly. "Okay.....if you say so-"

Shawn kissed her temple. "I know so."

While Tristen and Cameron were up stairs playing their video games, Sean was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. "Have fun you guys!" He said to Rebecca and Shawn as they were leaving.

"Shawn you know the number to reach us right? Do you want us to bring you back something from the party?- Do you know how to work the heater?"

Shawn politely interrupted his wife. " Honey? Let's go alight were going to be late. Sean doesn't need anything besides you wouldn't even let him get a question in."

Sean grin. "I'll be fine. Thanks."

As both Shawn and Rebecca walked towards their car and drove off, there was a unmarked car park not too far from their estate. As the two men notice after Shawn and his wife Rebecca had left one of them men made a phone call to Shane.

"Hello?" He answered.

"We got him."

"Okay, bring him to me then. You remember the hotel number to where I am at?" Shane asked.

"Well don't have him here with us. We spotted him."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Okay why in the hell did you call me to say you got him but you spotted him?" _What a bunch of idiots I hired. "_Unless you have Sean physically there with you don't call me!"

As Shane disconnected with his hired help, the two men decide to take action. "So when should we strike?"

Shane's helper turned to his partner. "Better now than later-"

"But I saw kids in there-"

The man rolled his eyes. "Well we can't wait for the kids to go to sleep, they might be back before then."

"I don't feel good about this Chuck."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Stevie! Shane isn't paying you based on feelings, you want the tag teams titles right?" Stevie nodded his head yes. "Okay well just follow my lead then."

* * *

Candice waited for Mark, even though she could have just walked over to his home. She this to be like a real date. "Shit what is taking you so long?" She asked herself staring out her back window of her home. Which was directly across the street from Mark's home. Placing her hands on her hips she gave Mark a call on his cell.

_Meanwhile........_

"Christy why are you here?" Mark seethe at his ex-wife. "If you didn't come to bring my daughters then you shouldn't be here!"

Christy stood 5'4 slender with red hair and blue crystal eyes. She gave her ex-husband a gaze. "Mark you claim to hate me so much. Your actions speak differently because you opened the door." She began to place her arms around his neck, Mark removed them.

"I don't have time for games I have to go." Mark grabs his cell and car keys and walked outside. Christy followed.

"Signing those papers was the hardest thing I've ever done Mark I-I want our family back together." With an puzzled look on his face Mark just stood there. Christy's facial expression seemed sincere but those blue eyes were capturing him in another way. Mark ran his hands through his short black hair. "I gotta go." As he hoped inside of his truck, Christy stood there next to it. Mark rolled the window down. "Christy there's some place I have to be-"

"So that is more important than rebuilding your family?" She questioned him.

"My family are my kids." He said. "Go home."

"Are we even going to talk about this?-"

"Please Christy Please.........Just go home."

Christy rolled her eyes and hop inside of her Black Audi. "Women." Finally letting the window up, he gave Candice a call. "Hey.....you ready?"


	10. Chapter 10

-Touch me Tease me-

Kevin watched as his wife rearranges the wine glasses on the table. "Honey? When all of a sudden you have A.D.D.?" He laughed. "You've been going around in a circle placing the same glass-"

"I just want everything to be perfect." She finally notices what her husband was talking about and placed her hands on her hips. "Where are they?" She asked herself looking at the time on her diamond incrusted Rolex Kevin bought her for her Birthday last year. Just then, Rebecca and Shawn came through the door.

"Wow." Rebecca smiled. "Kris..........you've really out did yourself." Rebecca was still stunned. On the patio of Kevin and Krystal's estate, a cream colored tent covered the small dining area and outside bar. Meanwhile outside, as Bill Goldberg opened his car door for Stephanie who was wearing a mustard yellow dress that showed off her slim figure. He eyed the heiress from head to toe.

"You look hot." He commented her.

"Thanks." Her face was flush a little. "So, you feel comfortable with all this right? With the issue you and Kevin had back in the day and then there's Hunter your facing him at-"

He placed his index finger on her lips. "Tonight isn't about business Steph. I believe this can be a nice evening."

"Well I hope so too."

* * *

Alessandra glanced at the older woman from head to toe. "So are you here for something?"

"Just dropping my daughter off here, she wanted to stay this week with her dad before she went back to school." Dana spoke. "Also there was something's I needed to discuss with Scott."

"Well my Scotty should be back pretty soon, were going out later this evening. I'll be sure to give him the message." Just then, Cassie was back with Taco Bell in hand for her mother, and standing behind her was Scott. With a weird look on his face he eyed his ex-wife.

"Dana what are you doing here?"

Alessandra walked over to where Scott wrapped her arm around his. Dana froze at the sight that her eyes was seeing another woman entering the picture of her family. Scott snapped his fingers. "Dana…what are you doing here?" He asked again. She said nothing, she crossed her arms.

"I just heard so much about Alessandra from the kids. I wanted to meet her myself-"

"Showing up at my house uninvited is not the way to go!"

Alessandra then grabs Cassie by the arm. "Hey Cass, help me get dress." As the two disappeared upstairs, Scott moved closer to Dana to intimidate her.

"So you got a young one huh?"

"Why are you trying to ruin my life?-" He spoke to her.

"I'm not doing anything Scott! But I am protecting my kids from Shane. He's been calling and showing up to my home. I'm scared from our children.-"

Trying to collect all of his thoughts, Scott was taken back at what Dana had to say. "Wait Shane has been what? Dana-"

"Cody is at my father's place in Dallas while I figured Cassie could stay here with you."

"Are you trying to protect our kids are get rid of them so you can be with that slob of a boyfriend of yours?" Scott's deep voice spoke.

"Listen you fucker if you wasn't such a junkie and drunken prick Cassie and Cody wouldn't have this problem." Dana knew she hit a hard spot. She tried to be there for him through his hard time with WCW and hell even re married him after all of the cheating he did. Still it didn't work.

Scott took in a deep breath. "Your bit bitter still I understand that. So I'm, going to let what you just said go. Because of the strength you are the mother of my kids." He frowned. "Show yourself out." As the door closed, Scott couldn't believe what was happing. Shane really got himself in a fuck up situation. At first Scott thought Shane was just all talk a few weeks ago, just calling his bluff. But now that his ex confirmed that it was not all talk. Scott is going to take action by either killing Shane or beating the hell out of him.

* * *

Candice never seemed to amaze Mark. He hated himself for teasing her and himself but shit tonight he felt lucky. The sweet smell of her Chance Chanel perfume hit his nose as he opened the door for her. She smiled at him and hoped inside of his Cadillac escalade. As they hit the highway the ride was silent until Candice notice what song the radio was playing. Mark eyed her.

"Did you just touch my radio?" He playfully asked her.

"Yes I did and I'm going to touch in again." She did tapping her nails on the dial.

God her smile is gorgeous. Mark listens to the words as the songs plays.

_Started out talking right here  
Putting it down like a motherfucking mack  
Selling candy all up in my ear  
She wanna be down like the D's on the 'lac  
Slow dancing in the club  
Her diamonds look like rainbows  
She's grindin' on my dick  
She's lookin' for the pot of gold  
We hop up in that AMG  
Indeed we in the Westin  
She puttin' moves on me  
I could've swore shawty's a wrestler_

_Talkin' all that shit  
As soon as I hit, now I got her talkin' like this_

_In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh! Ohh! "  
In a falsetto,  
She's like "Ooh, ooh! Baby! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh_

Mark couldn't keep his personal thoughts and fanites from showing an expression on his face.

"What?" She wanted to know the reason why in the hell he was cheesing so hard. "Tell me?"

"Nothing. It's personal." Mark kept his eyes on the highway.

Candice still looking at him. "Is it about me?"

"Yes." He gave in.

"What about me?"

"Nothing, I don't want to disrespect you in anyway with my male……….way of thinking." Mark said.

Now she really wanted to know. "Tell me."

"The part, where he's reacting the female moan………..you sound like that?"

As Mark exited the highway his truck came to a red light. Candice's eyes were on him like a sniper. "Well not really sure about that. Maybe you'll find out. Besides, it depends on the man and how good his….stroke is."

Mark grin. "Well since I'm going to be finding out then…looks like your going to be singing in a falsetto-"

Candice laughed. "Ha! Really you think so? Cocky are we?"

"No, just that I know I'm good at what I do besides wrestling and begin a good father." Mark arrived in the driveway of Kevin's and Krystal's home.

"I'll eat you alive Mark." She said smirking.

On that note he shut the engine off, hop out of his truck and walked to opened the car door for her. After closing it for Candice, he spun the dark hair beauty around so that she was face first facing his truck and that his manhood pushed up on his behind. He removed a strand of hair a whispered into her ear. "Woman……….I'll have you talking in tongues."

At that momnet Candice wanted to fuck Mark right there on top of his SUV audiance or not. But, this time she was a lady about things and decided to tease him back. She hoist up her butt and slightly bent over.

"Well see about that."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for those who read and review. Please keep those reviews coming this story thrives on it. Nefitir, there's a little saying Hunters makes it made me think of ya!!!!

* * *

-Can't hide forever-

Sean was bored out of his mind. At least the kids were having fun; he heard the noise making all the way upstairs. He rubbed the temple of his forehead, Sean was now getting a headache he then looked for medicine. Knowing Shawn, Kid figured his best friend took every drop of cough medicine to Rebecca's pills for her cramps. Yeah he was out there bad. Seeing that the car keys to Rebecca's Range Rover were left on their dresser, he grabs them and walked upstairs to where Tristen and Cameron were playing.

"You guys want to go get ice cream?" He asked them. Anything for them to stop making noise.

"Sure." They both raced passed him. Sean couldn't help but laughed at the two kids. "Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" As he watched them race to the car, Sean made a quick phone call. "Hey man....I need you to help me out."

Sean was grate with kids, hell he was grate at everything. It was the damn drugs and the feeling to get high that almost completely ruin his life. Lost his kids and the woman he was supposed to marry. A few times Kid would just shut down if something really depression happened and there was no beer or drugs around. He and Scott along with Shane went clubbing. Who knew that Shane had a dark side of him? Everyone saw him as the boss's son and a very quite kid. The more Shane, went clubbing with Scott and Sean the more they got to know him. This night in particular one year ago. Shane had a "Private party" at his New York penthouse. Kid was so filled with heroin that he ran out of money. But wanted more dope.

"_I'll pay you back man I promise!" Kid pleaded. "I just need a hit_."

_Shane smirks. "No money no hit. But ummmm." Shane looks at kid from head to toe. "There are other options." Shane pulled Kid closer to him by the end of his jacket. Shane slid down his basket ball shorts. At the stroke of Shane's hand pleasing himself, Kid felt like he was about to throw up._

"Ughh." Sean shook the images from that night out of his head. He drank some water, lock the door and headed towards the car.

* * *

"Were waiting for Hunter." Kevin spoke. "He just called me to say he's five minutes away."

"Baby I'm starving and these appetizers aren't doing me any justice." Krystal pouted.

Mark and Candice entered the patio greeting the couples. Moments later, Scott and Alessandra.

"Finally." Candice said walking towards her friend. The two ladies greeted each other.

"Sorry. I had a case of the ex situation."

Candice's jaw drop. "What? Seriously, hon?"

Alessandra placed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Yes. His ex-wife showed up."

Candice was paying close attention to her friend. But she could feel the stare of Mark's eyes on her body. She didn't have to turn around to feel them on her. Man! He sent a chill up her spine_ I'll have you talking in tongues shame on me....I should be listing to Alessandra_. "Well everything is going to be alright Ally trust."

"Hope so." She then locks eyes with Rebecca. "Hey I'll catch up later, there's something I have to do."

"Okay, sure."

While leaving her friend unattended, Alessandra wanted to make peace. It was probably in Rebecca's nature to be beautiful and mean but it was in Alessandra nature to be sweet and forgiving. "Hey Rebecca, could I talk to you for a minutes?"

"Sure."

* * *

It's been two months now and Krystal was in need to feed into some female flesh. She tapped Mark on the shoulder and gave him a wink. "So is she good?"

"Haven't found out yet. But I can tell she wants me." Mark took a chug of his water. He notice the sly look in Krystal's face. "What you into?"

"You already know the answer to that. The question is, would she be willing?" An evil grin on that pretty face of Krystal made Mark smile. Man Kevin had something to deal with.

"I don't think I'm going to share this one with Kev-" He spoke.

"Who said it was Kevin wanting of her. You two can watch. Like old times." Krystal was serious as a heart attack. Mark was silent for a moment, and then he just decides not to say anything at all. "Fine Mark, I'll ask her myself."

* * *

"Okay fuck this! Hunter can go get Sonic or some shit I'm hungry as hell! This dinner started at six." Scott Ranted.

"Fuck me? Impossible to do Scott." Hunter then walked in and with a drop of the jaw and the room grew silent. The arm candy on his eye was none other than cutie Maria. Hunter didn't dare to look Stephanie's way. Instead he smirks at Kevin.

"Hi everyone." She greeted as Hunter removed her black leather jacket that reviled her green strapless bubble dress under her tiny frame.

"Hello." Everyone spoke, except Stephanie.

"Let's eat shall we?"

Krystal leaned over to Kevin. "I smell drama."

* * *

"Hey, were ready to eat." Shawn smiled warmly at both his wife and Alessandra.

"Okay honey thanks." Rebecca spoke. She crossed her eyes. "So going on you was apologizing?"

_What in the world did Shawn see in this chick?_"Ummmm yeah at the hospital. That was uncalled for and totally out of line of me." She looked Rebecca directly in the eye. "Even if you and Scott did have a thing. It's the past you know."

Rebecca placed her hands on her hip. "What make you think something went on? What did he say?"

She was giving herself away. "No, just......for the sake our men. Can we make peace?"

"Truce." Rebecca wanted to get this over with.

"Truce." Alessandra agreed. There was something going on. But it's in Scott's past and Shawn was too good of a man to be hurt. Alessandra wanted to know but then again she had to deal with the past of her own. _Leave it alone, don't play with fire Alessandra. _After saying that three times she followed right behind Rebecca.

The dinner so far was civil. Glares were exchanged between Kevin and Goldberg, Stephanie and Maria. The course meal was fabulous at its best. The last meal consisted of a small Lobster tail seasoned with mild garlic sauce. By that time, everyone was a bit tipsy expect for Rebecca, Shawn and Scott.

Mark then leaned over to Candice. "That dress is beautiful."

"Thanks." She raised her eyebrow. "Are u going to eat that?" Candice said eyeing Mark's untouched Lobster tail.

"You got one-"

She laughed. "I want...yours."

_.....Later that night..........._

Mark dipped the Lobster tail in cocktail sauce and placed it gently on her pouty lips. Candice tired not to be to tramp, but shit Mark was turning her on. Her glossed lips covered the tip of the lobster tail and Mark instantly felt the blood boil up in his body. I think I'm in love. Their ongoing flirting continued while Krystal watched.

"It's rude to stare." Kevin leaned in and whisper to her.

Krystal turned to her husband. "Not staring, observing."

Kevin was turned on always by his wife and her liking other females. But now he was getting older he wanted her to himself. No more of the threesome and watching and swapping. "Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about. But not now later."

Her focus was still on Candice's mouth and breast. "Sure."

* * *

While the last meal was presented, this meal in particular was Tuna noodles. Hunter made a face and excused himself. Stephanie did the same, she pulled his arm. Hunter smirks.

"Can I help you?"

"Hunter I know that this is going to sound like I'm jealous but. You can't be with Maria like that."

Hunter laughed hysterically. "Yeah you're right, it dose sound like your jealous." The sarcastic tone in Hunter voice made Stephanie aware that he was not trying to listen to her.

"Hunter I am serious. Would you listen?"

Hunter crossed his arms. "Okay, why should I? I mean your with Goldberg right?.....seriously Goldberg????? Don't get it………Goldberg-"

"It's just a date were not together." She confirmed. "But Maria was seeing my brother off and on."

"Yeah I know so what-"

"Shane has……just don't sleep with her okay. I mean I know our relationship was shit but I don't want to see you get hurt really-"

Begin serious for the first time in his life he walked up to Stephanie. "Shane has what?"

She declined to answer. She softly placed her hand on his check. "Just don't do it Hunter."

Hunter knew the Stephaine still wanted him. Also loved him very much, but it was this sincery and care in her voice that Hunter hasn't seen in months. Nodding his head, Hunter walked back into the room to attened to Maria. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "You ready to leave?"

* * *

Sean decied to take Tristen and Camreon to the ice cream shop not too far from Shawn's house. Tristen got a choloatechip shake while Camreon ordered a cup of vanillia with sprinkles on top.

"The total Sir is $11.34."

"Damn." Sean laughed. Before the money could be pass to the cahier into hands, Sean's hand was moved away and was replaced with a black card.

"Hi Sean, look like you just seen a ghost." The man sirmk.

"Shane ......not here please." He looked towards Tristen and Cameron. "Not in front of them."

Shane had thisevil grin on his face. After signing the recpite, Shane gave Sean a face that could made him shit bricks. "I've been looking for ya man. Texas is where you been hiding?"

"Look don't do this here Shane-"

Shane looked at him in disgust. Then turned to Tristen and Camreon. "Hey, enjoying the ice cream?" He asks them.

"Yes sir." Camreon resopned.

Shane smiled. "Good."

Sean shoved Shane. "Hey!" He snapped. "Leave them alone don't talk to them okay. Look just follow me and I'll give you what you want but please do not mess with them."

Shane still had the evil grin on his face. "Okay then, for the first time in your life lead and I'll follow."


	12. Chapter 12

-Handle business-

As the night was coming to an end, Mark's cell phone rang. He rolled his eyes as the caller ID on his cellular phone read Christy.

"This better be about my kids that you're calling me about at 11 at night Christy." He answered.

"Mark, you're just not going to give me an answer?" She questioned him.

"I will talk to you later about that Christy." Mark saw Candice swaying his way. Those hips moving left to right." Christy, just let me sleep on it okay?" Ending the call, all the irate that Christy had caused him idmeantly removed from his body.

"Hi." She simply said.

Mark leaned over. "Hi." She was a beauty and a mystery. "Ready to go?"

"Sure, let me say my goodbyes to everyone and I'll meet you at your truck."

"Sounds like plan."

* * *

Rebecca notices Scott watching the secrecy from the patio of Kevin's and Krystal's estate.

"Your here alone?" She smiled.

Scott smiled softly at her. "Yes, just thinking. Taking in the sights that Huston is giving me."

"Scott, there's something I need to get off my chest."

He turns to her. "Really? What is that Rebecca?"

"I think we should tell Shawn about us." She exhales. "Yeah it was long time ago, but-"

Scott stops her. "Rebecca, seriously stop this. You're having another child by my best friends.....again and you're married to him." He pointed to stomach that had a slight puge. "This is old news okay, Shawn cheated on you and you did the same after you found out, you two are even now. And then some."

Rebecca looked to towards the concert patio ground. "Scott-"

Scott held his hands up in defensive. "I don't really want to talk about this right now. If you want to tell Shawn go ahead. But if you do what in the hell Rebecca are you expecting out of tell him?"

That entire statement made Rebecca think. What was she expect out of telling Shawn the truth? Scott continued. "Besides its been over what six years now, let the shit go-"

"I loved you Scott, yeah I fell in love with Shawn after I realized finally that you'll never leave Dana. Scott you had to love me in order to carry on an affair-"

"Stop it! Stop that shit right now. This conversation is over with."

* * *

Shane followed Sean on their way back to the Michael's estate. Tristen and Cameron headed up stairs to get ready for bed while Sean talked to Shane outside.

"So...okay you found me man, I'm going to get your money!"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Oh wow I heard this before from somewhere." Shane said mocking Sean. "Let's face it; Scott was the only man who was true to his word. You on the other hand not much for doing that type of thing." Shane looked to Chuck and Stevie. "Do you guys want to know why I haven't killed him yet?"

They both looked at each other and then back at Shane. "Why is that boss?" Chuck asked.

"Cause he gives good head." Shane snickered. Sean could feel the pit of his stomach turning.

"Shawn is going to be back soon and he-"

Shane snapped. "Hey, Shawn works for my father and if he still wants to live in this huge home of his, then he'll think twice if he even consider of fucking with me."

Sean looked at him. "Shane, look I can meet up with you and I'll cut you a check or give you cash man-"

"If you even have 50 grand you loser!" Shane pulled him by the collar of his shirt. "Meet me at this hotel." Shane gave him the hotel card.

"Shawn won't let me out of his sight-"

"What the hell? That's your father now-" Shane seethes.

"Look Shane- OKAY! I'll find a way okay." Sean almost cried.

Shane looked at him in disgusted. "I'll give you another million time chance Sean. Be there before 1."

* * *

It was around midnight, Scott and Alessandra had just arrived at his home. As he opened the door for her, a figure was seen in the shadows. "What the hell?" He asks himself out loud.

Alessandra looked in his direction. "What baby?"

"I thought I saw something." He told her.

"Oh, it was probably nothing, maybe the wind." She said calmly. "So I saw you and Rebecca talking tonight, what was that about?"

Scott wanted to tell her the truth. "Nothing. Stuff that happened in the past."

"Like what?" She wanted to know.

Scott hesitated at the question. "Nothing babe."

She crossed her arms as he opened the door for her. "Haven't we been through this already-"

Scott rubbed the temple of his head. "As you can see I've been having a lot of bitch-ass stuff going on here. Unexpected ex-wife shows up, my ex-dealer is trying to get to me by trying to bring harm my kids and- babe this is not helping at all."

"Sorry." She hugged him. "Sorry I apologized."

"Stop begin jealous, I know it's hard having me as your man. I mean I am Scott Hall-" He smirks.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "Come upstairs to bed. There's something I want to show you."

Scott pulled her closer to him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah-"

"Let me check on my daughter downstairs and I'll be right up." He smacked her on the ass. After watching Alessandra leave, Scott couldn't help but shake the feeling someone was outside and it was more than just the wind. As he looked out his window, he locked the doors and windows and then proceeds to turn the alarm and outside back, front and side patio lights. But he saw nothing. Checking on Cassie she was sound asleep, Scott returned upstairs to Alessandra.

"Everything, alright?" She asked wearing nothing but the scent of her perfume.

"Yeah baby. "

* * *

As Shawn and Rebecca headed back home, he notices that his wife was silent. "Something wrong?" He asks taking her hand in his.

"Nothing, Sean hasn't answered the phone or called us since he left-"

"That's because he's alright, and everything is fine." Shawn assured her. "The kids are safe."

Rebecca rolled her eyes while looking outside of the window. "Sure." As the two pulled up into the driveway, they both notice Sean sitting outside on the porch. Rebecca instantly walked over towards him. "Why are you outside?" She questioned trying to play it off that she wasn't upset.

Sean looked at Shawn. "I need you to make a quick run with me right now-."

"Where?" Rebecca questioned him.

Both men ignored her and said nothing. "Sure, let's go." Shawn spoke. Sean followed him.

"Shawn? Kid? Where are you going?!" She yelled.

Krystal step foot inside her guzzcci bath tub, right after Kevin was behind her. "A bit hot babe don't ya think?"

"No, but for Big Sexy I'll add a bit of cold water." She turned the handle. "Better?"

"A little bit." He saw the light go off on his cell phone. He ignored it, and turned his attention back to his wife. "So there was something I need to talk to you about?"

* * *

Krystal poured her a glass of Champagne and handed Kevin a glass as well. "Okay."

"I want you to have my kids."

She giggles. "Honey I thinks that's the entire reason why we got married."

"Yes, but I really don't want this lifestyle anymore. I'm getting old."

She climbs on top of him. "So what, you can always have a little extra fun when you get older."

Kevin was serious. "Krystal, come on for real now. I'm ready to stop this swapping and I want you all to myself."

"Baby you do have me all to yourself.-"

"I want to be a normal married couple." Kevin said.

Krystal couldn't believe what she was hearing. From the player Big Sexy Kevin Nash who got turned on watching two or three women go at it. "Most men would love to have a wife who is into Kinky freaky shit. "Besides I'm still a wrestler involved in a story line, I can't get pregnant right now Kevin."

"So you want me to wait?" He asked. "Vince will give you much needed time off and a good deal Krystal."

She removed herself from on top of him. "I don't want to have kids right now Kevin I mean Tristen-"

"Tristen is my son yes, he's our son yes because you adopted him but he's not something we've had together." He placed his large massive hands on her cheek. "Baby, don't you want to have my kids? Don't you want to make me happy?"

"Kevin.....I've been making you happy for the past three years we've been married. Wrestling is something I really grown to love and you can't even do something for me to make me happy?" She spoke softly. "Yes I want kids by you but my career is-"

"Baby, I will take care of you-"

Krystal laughed. "My father said the same thing to my mother. He'll take care of her. I want to have my own Kevin-"

"I'm not going to leave you-plus your going off subject." He said removing himself from the shower. He gave her one last look as he exited the bathroom. "I'm a man of my word Krystal. I guess your forgot that."

* * *

After arriving outside of Stephanie's home, Bill Goldberg shut the engine off to his car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Bill." She smiled.

"Welcome." He returned her smiled. "So I was wondering, maybe tomorrow we can go out on a date with just the two of us?"

"You have a DVD signing also a photo shoot-"

He rolled his eyes. "Stop thinking about work, I know exactly what I have to do tomorrow."

"You're not going to be worn out?" She asked.

"Stephanie no, I'm not. I really like you, yeah you just got out of a relationship I'm not going to rush you. But just one date yes or no?"

Stephanie couldn't help his charm. "Sure.....email me-"

"How about calling? Dose anyone do that anymore?" He laughed. "Okay...I'll email you." He kissed her hand. "Goodnight."

"Good night."

* * *

"Scott isn't answering his phone and neither is Kevin. Mark and Hunter said they're around the corner." Sean spoke to Shawn. No one knew Shane better than Kid. There was and will always be a trick up his sleeve. Soon Hunter and Mark arrived.

"Hey!" Hunter pounded on the glass window of Shawn's Benz. Which had scared the hell out of them.

Shawn got out the car. "Did you have to bang on the window like that?"

"Did you have to look like that?" Hunter laughed. "Where are Scott and Kevin?"

"They are not answering their phone." Sean simply said.

Mark then pulled up beside them. "What's the plan? It better be a good since you two want to interrupt my evening with Candice." He asked shutting his engine off. He then held a gun up.

"Damn where did you get that?" Hunter asked him.

Mark gave him a simple look. "Your local grocery store."

"I texted you to bring one Hunter." Shawn spoke.

"Wait....you all have guns?" Hunter asked.

"Everyone in Texas has one." Mark said. "What did you bring? The pedigree?"

All except Hunter shared a light laugh. "Whatever, what's the plan."

"Well I'm going to walk in there and give him the money like I told him I would-"

"And?" Mark added.

"You guys are my muscle just in case something happened. I'll text you guys the room and how many dudes are actually there." Sean said.

Shawn inhaled deeply. "Alright. Well be waiting here then."

As Sean made his way to the front desk, he had a sudden nervousness in his gut. "I'm looking for a room 1510, Shane McMahon please. I'm Sean."

The desk clerk smiled. "Sure.........Mr. McMahon, there's someone here to see you by the name of Sean- will do sir.(She hangs up) Mr. McMahon is on the 15th floor to your left."

"Thank you." Sean texted the guys the room number and instantly headed towards the elevator.

Shane took it upon himself to answer the door. "Hey!" He greeted him with a cigar in his mouth. "I knew you'll come. You always do."

"Can I use the restroom first before we start the business?" Sean asks. Shane pointed to where the restroom was. Sean entered and closed the door behind him. After he was done texting, Mark, Hunter, and Shawn stood outside of the hotel room door.

"I feel like I'm in a movie." Hunter spoke. "Are we suppose to kill someone or something cause I have a match on Raw. Showing up with a bulleted wound-"

"You're not going to show up with anything Hunter okay, chill." Mark lightly laughed.

_Meanwhile.........._

As Stevie and Chuck counted the money, Shane sat next to Sean starring at him.

"What?" Sean asked him.

"I forgot how cutie you are." Shane's eyes were glossy. He bit the bottom of his lip. "So hot-"

Sean quickly removed himself from the sofa. "Can I leave?"

"I have to make sure you're not short." Shane spat. He then clicks the gun. "Cause if you are........that's your ass. Now get back over here and keep my company."

"I never knew they were gay?" Stevie leaned over to Chuck.

"Me neither, I'm glad I chose to follow him and in return we get the titles."

"Are you guys almost done?" Shane asked.

"Yeah boss. We're done actually. Everything is here." Chuck spoke.

"Okay, Okay." Giving Sean a few pills and a small dice of cocaine he smiled.

"I don't want that."

Shane glared. "Yes you do." he slips them in his pocket. "Take that as a......no hard feelings."

Sean walked out the door to see Mark, Hunter and Shawn. They shared a blank stare at each other.

"Well?" Hunter said.

"It went fine. He got his money and I got my life.-"

"Even if you didn't give Shane his money you still would've had your life, count on it." Mark said simply leaning against the wall.

As the men parted ways, Sean ended up another night at Shawn's place. Falling asleep, his eyes couldn't escape the pocket of his of his brown leather jacket. Lying inside of it was his feature or his past. In the end he had to make the choice.

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

I want to thank those who reviewed and those who read! THANK U SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH

-Questions-

Mark sigh as he let his dogs outside on the back porch. Closing the screen door, he flops down on his black leather sofa. As he inhaled the blunt that he was smoking, he flips through the television channels and it ended up on a video he liked.

"Shit, I am always missing this video." He said to himself. Taking in a few more puffs, he stared at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, there was nothing but darkness. Mark then opens them back up. Either he was too high or he was seeing things, Because out of the smoke there stood Candice on his coffee table. She was wearing nothing but a nude lace bra and boy cut panties. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Like what you see?" She asks him.

"I love what I see." He responded to the illusion of Candice.

She pouted. "Then why haven't you touched me yet?" She places the tip of her fingers past her binki line. "Are you scared?"

Inhaling the blunt, he had to laugh at the illusion Candice. "Woman, I am never scared of anything or anyone but God."

She steps off the table and stands over him on Mark's leather couch. "Then what are you waiting for?" Candice's illusion then disappears. Mark rubs his head, then stares at the blunt. "I need to stop smoking these." But what was he waiting for?

* * *

Candice couldn't help but smile. Her divorce was final and a part of her was happy to settle for the 15 million dollars from Kurt, Another part of her wanted a family. "Things happens for a reason." She said closing the door to her SUV. Walking towards her home, she stop at the sight of Mark pulling into her driveway on his Harley-Davidson. He wore jeans with back boots, a white shirt with the sleeve rolled up, shades and a black bandanna on is head. Candice bit the bottom of her lips because she couldn't control what her body wanted to do.

"Hey." He spoke in a very sexy but laid back tone.

She snapped back into reality. "Hi, nice bike."

"Thanks. Can I take you for a ride?"

She simply smiled. "I thought you'll never asked." Grinning she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm going to throw a pair of jeans on real quick."

"I'll be waiting sunshine."

* * *

Oiling her body down, Krystal glanced at Stephanie. "Why wouldn't you go on a date with him?"

"I did, I said yes to him. But he hasn't call me since-"

She turned to her friend. "Have you called him?"

"No."

Krystal raised her eyebrow. "Maybe that's the problem."

"Maybe, but I don't want to look desperate either." Stephanie said. "BESIDES! There is still something there for Hunter-"

"Look honey, Hunter is with Maria now......... I think." Placing her clothes on, Krystal looked at her friend. "Just call him. But I am pretty sure he's not going to stand you up."

Stephanie pouted. "Thanks."

"No problem, now I have to fix things with my own husband-"

Stephanie handed her an envelope. "Here, my father sees changes into your storyline."

Krystal raised her eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Don't know. I'll catch up with you later." She hugged her friend.

"Bye. Good Luck!."

* * *

Candice didn't have a clue where Mark was taking her. All she knew was to enjoy the ride , the wind blowing in her hair and her arms wrap tight around Mark's body. They settled near the river bank. Candice eye's lit up as she saw the sight of the river.

"Never seen water before sweetheart?" He joked.

"Yeah, but this is wonderful." Still enjoying the sight, she couldn't take her eyes off of. " Why did you bring me here-"

Mark shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know." He then stood next to her. "Cause I like you."

Finally the bombshell turned around. "Is that so?"

"It is so." Mark spoke not removing his shades. "Plus I want to get to know you better."

She sat down next to him. "Okay."

"So tell me something, what is your type of guy?" He asked.

She wondered that question herself. "Well, someone who is about business but at the same time loving and wants a family." Finally, Mark removed his shades.

"Good, I spoke to them not too long ago. Only because they were at their mom's grandmother's house." He said.

She smiled lightly. "That's good. The grandmother let's you still interact with the kids after all what happened."

Mark sighs. "Yeah, Christy is the only numb nuts in her family."

She smiled lightly. "This is beautiful."

"Not as much as you." _Damn that just slipped out._

"Thank you." _I know it's been a few months but can we fuck already!! "_When's the next time your on the road?" _Why am I thinking like this.....My drivoce was only final a few hours ago._

"Tomorrow, I leave in the morning." He spoke. "What's it to ya darling'?"

She then lays her head on his shoulders. "Just wanting to know when I can see you again.....that's all."

"Can you take time away from work?" He asked her.

"Actually I don't work anymore?" She said in a shy way. "So I have nothing but time on my hands."

Mark nodded his head. "Well how about you join me on the road?"

"Really? Why?" She questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's were I am most of the time and I want to try to get to know you better. Also, you can understand my passion for the business. When I make you my woman"

"Make me your woman huh?" Mark laughed lightly. Candice laid on her back so that her elbows gave her support. "Sure, but just one thing."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'll let you know what it is....later on." Candice smirks.

Mark played with her sides. "Now you have to tell me-"

"Mark no!"

He grins. "Your ticklish now? I found your spot now girl-"

Removing herself from the grips of his hands. She gave him an seductive look. "You haven't found it yet."

* * *

Alessandra was bored out of her mind with nothing to do but work. Deadlines on press relases were to be met and there was not enough time in days to do it. Her brown eyes gazed at the sight of her boyfriend Scott standing at in the doorway.

"Hey babe." He smiled.

She relaxed back in her chair taking in the sights of her older but sexier boyfriend. "Hello lover."

Scott kissed her passitonly on her lips. "Who got you these."

"You did."

Scott shook his head. "No. Baby, what you a another man besides me loving just as much as I do?" Kissing her neck.

"Stop it." She shy-ed away. "Seriously though.......Thanks hon!"

Scott looked at her. "Seriously, I didn't send these." He looked at the card. "Did you read the card?"

Alessandra looked nervous. "No, I-"

"To Alessandra, Finally we can be together, no more hiding I'm coming for you my love." Scott paused for a momnet. "What the fuck is this?"

She grab the card. "I-I don't know." Her eyes looked into his. He didn't believe her. "You don't believe me?-"

"Yes- you need to call the cops."

She shook her head and began to walk back down to her seat. "Maybe it's someone at the office playing around. Scott you sure-"

"Babe, if I wanted to play some joke on you I would- This shit right here(grabbing the card) is straight stalker shit." He said.

She was now shaken up. Was it Kurt? She couldn't even bring the idea up to Scott because he'll probably freak out. Damn Kurt! Alessandra had a hunch that it was him. _How in the hell did he know where I work? _"Well to be safe, I'm going to leave early with you."

Scott nodded his head. "Okay.......alright. Get your things."

* * *

While arriving home, Mark's face frozen as he enter up on the driveway of his estate. "Christy?"

Two girls came running from behind her. "Daddy!"

Cadence quickly unwrapped her arms from around the waist of Mark. Her brown eyes met Christy's blue ones. Mark interrupted the glaring competition. "Hey McKenzie and Chloe' this is my friend Candice."

The girls waved politely. Candice smiled. and waved back at them. "Your pretty!" McKenzie said.

"Thank you." She looked back at Mark. "I'll let you go-"

"No, Candice you can stay turst-"

She nodded her head cutting one more look at Christy. "I don't think..........I'll just catch up with you later." She planted a kiss on his cheek, waved goodbye to the girls and even to Christy. Christy offered her a weak smile.

"Girls, go look in your room, I have a surprise for the both of you." As the girls raced to their room. Mark stood face to face with Christy.

"So your just going to show up un announce again?"

"Just dropping my daughters off." She crossed her arms.

To break the slince Mark spoke. "So was all that bullshit or for real?"

"What?" Christy pretending not to know what Mark was talking about.

"The other night don't play slow." He sigh. "Was it for real or bull shit." Mark wanted to make things work but then again he probably could've never trust her again. Christy was such a bitch during the entire divorce. Christy removed her sunglasses and placed them on her head.

"Mark, I'm still in love with you yes. But after all the pain you caused me it good that I got away when I did. Last night wasn't bull shit it just came out. Yeah you gave me enough money to take care of the kids and the house but the girls and I would rather have you there." She held his hands. "But, if we did get back together how would I know you wouldn't put your hands back on me?"

Mark looked into her blue eyes. "I can promise you that'll never happened. I love you Christy Hemme, your the mother of my two kids. But personally, I think we should only be on the level as friends." After begin together for 2 years and begin married for 5, Mark still didn't know what Christy was thinking. Her face was stone and she could only express her feelings in days to come. She nodded slightly as Mark cup the side of her face.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Christy smiled. "Okay, let me go say goodbye to my daughters."

* * *

Candice was starting through her window at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. "Damn it!" Her cell phone rang which startled her. It was Alessandra. "Hello?"

"Candi, he's stalking me."

"What?" Candice questioned her.

Alessandra was in a panic. "Kurt- he sent flowers to my office, I thought it was Scott it wasn't-"

"Aly breath, how do you know it wasn't someone in the office-"

Alessandra finally caught her breath. "BECAUSE, when I went to my place there was a box in front of my door and it had movies in it."

Candice crossed her arms. "Okay...so-"

"Moives....that we made."

Candice's body froze in a shock. "Oh shit."

* * *

After dropping Cassie off at her grandmother house, Scott looked through his mail. There was a small size cd box with his name on it. Nothing else. Scott looked on the back side and it says _open me. _He did just as that, it was a blank CD written on it was "The Turth". Begin as confuse as he ever been Scott began to clam down and not freak out. Placing the dvd inside of his dvd player. As the movie began to play he recgonzie her face........and another female face. But the males face was unknown. Scott couldn't watch, his heart knew what was gonna happened. He pressed stop. And placed the plam of his hand on his head.

"Alessandra....why?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nefatiri if your reading this.......girl I know your going to hate Rebecca even more after this Chapter! LOL Enjoy please everyone**_!

-Answers-

Shawn had just made his return back to the WWE along with Kevin in the NWO. It's been two weeks already and he missed this rush since begin in the ring. After receiving the call form Rebecca that she's having a girl, he was so excited. He then notices the look on Kevin face and knew of his troubles with Krystal wanting to have a family.

"I'll be home soon babe.....I love you too...........Bye." Shawn hung the phone up and sat beside his best friend. "Hey man uhh-"

"It's cool man, can't wait until she's born." He smiled weakly. "What are you guys going to name her?"

Shawn shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know yet man."

There soon was a knock on the door. It was Krystal. "Is everyone decent?"

"Yeah come in."

"Hi Shawn, would you mind if I speak to my hubby alone?"

Shawn smiled. "Sure thing. Kevin meet me at ringside when you're done."

"Alright." He looked at his wife. "What's up?"

"There's been a slight change in my storyline. It seems I won't be getting my title shot after all-"

Kevin crossed his arms. "How come?"

"Because, unlike you guys the women test every two weeks. The doctor got a hold a Vince- make a long story short I'm three weeks pregnant."

Kevin stood there with the same feeling and expression on his face as he did when his ex announce she was pregant with Tristen was. "Really?"

Krystal's face seemed a bit unhappy. "Yeah." She handed him the envolope. "I guess you win-"

"Kris no. Okay, don't even think like that." He softly grabs her by the arm and sits her down on his lap. "I'm sure Stephanie can figure something out by the time you're done on maternity leave-"

"It won't be the same. Five years and the chance for me to be the women's champion-"

"Babe, Krystal Marshall Nash. Please don't worry or stress anything, because if my kid comes out with three fingers and nine toes I'm going to kick your ass."

She laughed. "Kevin shut up, your not suppose to be making me laugh."

"Well if I don't then why are we married?" He kissed her on the cheek. "Think I married you because you're hot?"

"No you married me because I turned you into the biggest freak." She laughed. "I love you

"I love you." He placed his hands on her belly which was still flat.

"Ready for the morning sickness?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't even remind me."

* * *

"CLAM DOWN ALESSANDRA!" Candice spoke in the mist of her best friend panicking.

"I have to go over to Scotts!" She said. "What if he tried to do something horrible to him?"

Candice placed her hands on her hips, taking her eyes away from the scene at Mark's house. "Look! Scott can kick Kurt's ass any day of the week. Plus, you need to worry about Kurt getting a hold of you. Keep your ass there Aly!" Candice heard Alessandra keys in the background.

"No, I have to get to Scott." She hung up on Candice.

"Shit." She murmured. "Damn it." pacing back and fourth. She didn't want to bother Mark in asking where Scott lived knowing that he would want to come. She looked through her GPS. "Yes!" After locating his address, she started up her Range Rover and headed towards Scott's place. "My God Alessandra, it's not like you're stronger than Kurt...unless you have a gun."

* * *

As Rebecca was lying on the sofa, she started on another box of Somas Girl Scout cookies. "Oh My God these are so good." After demolishing and entire row, her cell phone rang and it was Stephanie. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your date with Bill?"

"I'm nervous, plus I feel like Hunter and I aren't even over-"

"Screw Hunter!" Rebecca spat. "You deserve better Stephanie. Do I have to remind you that you're a McMahon?"

She laughed. "No, okay so to get me UN nervous well talk about the baby, how is she?"

"Good, getting full off Somas girl scout cookies."

"I can't wait until Krystal and Kevin have their kid. It's going to be beautiful."

Rebecca nodded. "A slightly confuse I mean.......is the baby going to be consider black or white?"

Stephanie's jaw drop. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Rebecca paused. "No, I mean- Kevin is white and Krystal is black like.....what race is going to be considered?"

Stephanie couldn't believe what Rebecca was saying about their BEST FRIEND'S unborn child. "Rebecca? Are you on crack or something? Why would you say something like that? Do you think anymore?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"Right........never mind. Look I'll give you a call back that's Bill's on the other end. "Stephanie said lying."I'll call you if it's a total disaster."

"Sure."

* * *

Reaching Scott's home Alessandra parked her car and quickly hops out. "Scott! Scott!" He bangs on the door. "Baby it's me open-"

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?" Alessandra asked.

"This is my house, why are you banging on my door-"

"Dana, I really don't have time for the bitter ex-wife shit okay where's MY boyfriend-" Alessandra snapped. "Besides this is Scott house he paid for it."

"Listen little girl.......Scott and I were married for 20 years-"

"Almost." She smirked.

"You want to know why I divorce him." An evil smile glared off her face.

"I really don't give a shit-"

"Oh see I think you'll find this interesting, ya see. While he wasn't on the road, he wasn't at home either. He'd be on heroin binges for days and didn't know where he was."

Alessandra wanted to leave but didn't. She needed to talk to Scott. "Look, I'm too old for bed time stories-"

"I caught my husband, with another man in the shower!" Dana almost cried. "You little bitch!" Her voice almost cracking. "Did that son of a bitch tell you that? HUH? No he didn't. And after I caught them, Shane made it aware ............that he was HIV positive. So if you're sleeping with Scott you should be aware too sweetheart!"

Alessandra stomach drop and she immediately went dizzy and fell hard on the front porch. Just then, Candice pulled up to see her friend on the ground and an older woman standing above her. "What the hell? Who are you? What did you do to her?"

Dana bent over to exam Alessandra face. "Take her to the hospital, and get her tested for HIV."

Candice's jaw drop. "What! What do you mean-"

"Just do it!"

Grabbing her best friend, Candice did as she was told. "Come on Al, please wake up."

_................Meanwhile.................._

Scott waited for Alessandra outside of her Loft. He thought there where no more lies between them. She knew he was the bad guy but lying was the one thing he hated. Finally getting the balls to call her, an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Alessandra?"

"No....this is Candice, Alessandra is in the hospital."

Scott raised his eyebrow. "For what? What's the matter?"

Not know what to say. Candice sighs. "Just.......go ask your ex- wife."

* * *

"Finally." Stephanie mumbles under her breath. Goldberg was late, and if he'd known Stephanie McMahon, he would've known to be on time and sharp. Opening the door, she was shock to see Hunter on the other side of the door.

Her facial expression quickly changes. "What? Not happy to see me?"

"Hunter, I'm going-"

He closed the door behind him. "Yeah....so I've heard."

Stephanie crossed her arms. Hunter walked towards the heiress. "Listen....I know what you've been hearing but it's not true. Maria and I are just friends. I never actually had intentions with sleeping with her."

"Why are telling me all of this? Were not together." She spoke in a bitter tone.

"True, but I still love you-"

"Right.....Hunter you love me but you're not in love with me." Stephanie sneered.

Hunter could nothing but look towards the ground. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Hunter, I mean SHIT finally what made you-" His lips pressed against hers.

"You never would let me get a word in?" Staring into her eyes, he spoke again. "Stephanie..I...........I-I." Damnit I never had a problem saying it to Joanie. "I love you, I am in........Love with you?"

Stephanie was caught between believing him and not bevelieving him. "Hunter? Why say this now and not then-"

Frustrated he sat down. "I don't know! Alright its-maybe because I know that even though you are a bitch, you still care about me and have feelings. I'm sorry that I made you felt like you should be with me during the time the other chicks I had." He cupped the side of her face. "I'm sorry babe."

Stephanie smiled. "I'm sorry too........I have a date so _(she opens the front door)_ If you don't mind."

* * *

Candice wanted to stay all night with her at the hospital, but Alessandra refused it. She wanted to be alone. _God what have Scott done to me? Was everything his wife said true? Why was - _Her thoughts were cut off by a very handsome doctor.

"Okay, Your free to go. Come back in exactly one week for your results." He spoke.

"I can't find out now?"

"Test usually takes two weeks but, we took blood samples there was nothing. But to make sure come back in another week." He handed her his card. "If you have any questions, there's my office number."

"Dr. Sean O'Hera" Alessandra said.

"Or just Sean is cool." He said. "Make sure you get plenty of rest."

"Yes, Thank you...Sean."

He smiled. "Your welcome. Have a good night."

Meanwhile...........

Scott watched as night fell on the state of Texas. After being escorted by police from the hospital, he waited for Alessandra to leave. He didn't want to embarrass himself and her by making another scene. As he slowly exited his car, he began to walk slowly towards her. As Scott got closer his heart raced, and beat ed.

"Baby!" He yelled from acorss the parking lot.

Alessandra knew that voice but didn't want to look up, instead she kept her head down. She rush to find her keys in her purse, she didn't feel like talking or seeing Scott. Before she knew it, she was snacth up by the waist kicking and screaming.

"Hey!" Scott ran.

To keep Alessandra quite, the barrel of the gun was pushed to her head. "Come any closer and I'll kill her."

Scott held his hands up. "Hold it! Chill man....ok."

Alessandra reconaginzed the voice. "You fuckin bastard!" She tried kicking him between the legs but ending up kicking him in the inner thigh.

He click the gun and removed his hoodie so his face could be seen. "Chill out whore!" He lock eyes with Scott. "Hi ya doing Scott?"Still with his hands up in defense. That was the same man in the movie with Alessandra and another familiar face female. He continued. "I look familiar to you? Did you get the DVD I sent you?"

Scott look at him in disgust. He nodded his head.

"Good, I'm Kurt...but I guess you already knew that seeing that this little slut scarmed my name-"

"You fucking!-"Scott rushed up, but almost forgot that Kurt had a gun.

"Cool it chico.....Razor Ramone." He laugh mocking Scott's wrestling character. "Me and Alessandra got some un-finsh business to take care of-"

"Not if I have anything to do about."

Kurt was frustrated. "Look!" He began to walk backwards towards his car. "I'm not playing dude. ALRIGHT back the hell up!" Still pointing the gun at Scott. "Toss your keys man over there....into the sewer."

Scott did what he was told.

"Good. Now lay down stomach on the ground eyes closed."

Scott did what he was told again, after hearing the foot steps Scott went back inside of his car and got his gun from the glove department and Alessandra's spare key to her car. As he loaded his firearm, Scott raced through the free way looking for this bastard. "You don't know who your fucking with man.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Andrew "Test" Martin may peace be with you.......this chapter is for you!**

- About time-

Scott couldn't believe this was happening to him. He felt like and action star instead of a wrestler. Never in life have he had a woman with some much action and drama in his life. He didn't even know where the hell he was going. He looked for his phone while still driving, forgetting that he left in on the charger inside of his car. "Fuck!" He shouted. Finally, Kurt arrived at his destination, grabbing and completely dragging Alessandra across the ground, he opened the door to an abandon estate. He tied her up in the chair and placed a bottle of gasoline in front of him.

"So......you miss me?" He asked her. "Oh that's right." Kurt removed the rag from her mouth.

"You fucking prick! Scott is gonna kick your ass!"

He placed the rag back into her mouth. Even though they were far away from other homes, he still didn't want her yelling and screaming. "I doubt that. But I did miss you." Kurt played with her hair. "Ever since that threesome..........I had to have you. But no, that's not what you wanted. You wanted to be best friends with my now ex-wife who's fucking some big tattooed freak! But I took care about that situation, she's never going to be happy. AND NEITHER IS YOU!" Kurt picked up the can.

"You know, I was going to leave you for her. Really I was, as matter of fact this house right here would've been yours. Ironically Texas." He placed his nasty hands on her soft skin. "Too bad though, cause the night we made love..........and Candice watched us. I feel in love with you." He removed her shoes. "I wanted so many times to be with you Alessandra. But if we can't be together in Life............we can be together in the after life."

Kurt pulled out a knife, as he placed the blade on her face Alessandra's face, Kurt heard the floor creak. Kurt's head turned around fast, he didn't see anything. He proceed to make a tiny scar on her face and lick her blood. "Damn baby you still go it."

Alessandra could feel her stomach turn. Kurt was sick. She looked at the shadows behind Kurt..........her eyes were too glossy to make out the shadow. _Scott please....help me, some one please._

* * *

Stephanie was enjoying her date with Bill. The dined at the finest restaurant in Houston, Texas. "So how was your day outside the office."

"A bit borning. I'm not all that interesting person." She laughed slightly.

"Well I don't seem to think so. I think what your meaning to say is that you don't have much excitement?" He spoke.

"Well....maybe yeah. That could be it. But, the group of friends I have, trust me there is more than excitement." She smirks.

"I've always found you attractive." He took a chug of his Jack Daniels.

Stephanie took a sip of her Mote'. "Thank you. So why me?"

He had to think of something besides she was hot. "I don't know, I guess cause your in a man's world and your doing a damn good job at it."

Since she doesn't hear it from her father. "Why thank you."

"So are you and Hunter still got something going on or just taking a break? I don't want to get my hopes up."

Stephine didn't really know the answer to that herself. "It's complicated."

Bill kissed her hand. "Complicated huh? Well, I guess that'll give Hunter another reason to hate me?"

"Why is that-" The heiress asks.

"Because I'm going to take you from him."

* * *

Alessandra felt her dizziness come on again. _Why the drama? Move on with your life man_. Kurt began to splash the gasoline around her. Alessandra eyes felt lazy.

"If I can't have you.....no one else mean. I meant that Alessandra." Kurt hissed. His eyes widen as Kurt heard the click of a gun behind of head.

"I'm having her jerk off, get away from my girl."

Alessandra has never been happier to see Scott in forever. "Scott watch out!!"

Kurt turned around quickly trying to stab Scott. He missed, knocking the gun out of Scott's hand the two me wrestled with each other. Alessandra felt helpless. She tried to break the chair by falling on her side but lost. Finally, Scott grabs the gun. As both Kurt and Scott wrestled for it.....BANG!Both men went into a shock.

Alessandra's mouth drop."No!" She screamed.

* * *

As Candice arrived home, she paced her room back and fourth and couldn't wait until she heard from Alessandra. She hadn't answered her phone. "Well maybe she's getting her rest just like I need to." Before she could lay down on her bed the sound of her doorbell made her rush downstairs. Thinking it was Alessandra she opened the door without answering it. "Hey."

"Hey you. Can I come in?"

"Sure Mark." She spoke.

Mark stood in the doorway. "If' it's too late then-"

"No....come in." She open the door. "I thought your kids staying the night with you?"

Mark shook his head no. "No, I have a flight to catch in the morning. I'm back on the road.....did you still want to come?"

_Damn...I forgot about that_. "Yeah....I can. But shouldn't you be sleep?"

Mark smirks walking towards her. "Yeah."

"Aren't you going to be tried-"

"I've been doing this for almost 12 to 14 years now so......whatever." His body was in now close contact with hers. _Damn she smells sweet_.

"So did you just come over here to ask me if I was still .....coming_(she winks)_ with you on the road. You couldn't call?"

_Damn_. "Maybe I just wanted to see you."

Candice could do nothing but smile but not smile to the point where she let him know that he was winning. "Okay....."

"So, would there be a problem if I gave you a kiss good night?"

_Hell no!._Candice's and Mark's lips were inches aways from each other. Is he going to play me again? "Well since were this close...."

Mark took the tip of his fingers to tilt Candice's chin. He slowly moved his lips towards her, Candice felt a shiver down her spine and so did he. The vibe that Candice was feeling was amazing. Mark wanted to pick her up and lay her down on the couch and make her and his dreams come true. _Shit what the fuck was I waiting for?_

_"_Did I do something wrong?" She spoke.

"No, No sweetheart it's me." Mark sighs in frustration. "Candice, you are beautiful and got a wonderful personalty. I don't want to rush things."

Candice placed the palm of her hand on his cheek. "It's cool. But.....I think you should leave if your feeling-"

Her sentacne was cut off by Mark's lips. They kiss to the point where it didn't get out of control. Finally taking a breath, he smiled. "That felt great."

She laughed. "Yeah."

"Yeah....like a weight was off my shoulders or something." He couldn't help but smile. "Damn......what are you doing to me?"

"Not sure.....but do you like it?"

Mark smirks. "I love it."

* * *

The following morning, Alessandra woke up in familiar place. Her home. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she rolled over to to meet his brown eyes.

"Good Morning."

"Good morning." His husky voice spoke. " I love you."

"I love you. I need to know something-"

Scott place the tip of his finger on her mouth. "No....I'm clean, and so is my wife. Why would she tell you that because she bitter. And I would never put your life in jeopardy."

_Okay I think this is the time to tell him_. "Candice, me and her ex had a threesome. He got obsess with me and lost his mind."

"Well I'm glad I shot him......but it was accident though." He swore. "I never killed anyone before."

"Shhh....Scott everything is fine. It's going to be alright." She smiled. "So.....where do we go from here?"

"It's up to you."

* * *

_Days later..............._

_*Candice* P.O.V_

_New York City was amazing. Mark was amazing. Candice could tell this was his first love and many of the guys have so much respect for him. The past three days we've been touring the east cost and I'm not even home sick. I do miss Alessandra but I'm pretty sure she's busy with Scott. So far Mark and I have been sleeping in the same bed and nothing has happened but kissing. His lips are sexy and his tongue has a way of taking control over my body. What is this man doing to me beside making me horny? I can't be in love.......I can't am I?........................_

_*Mark* P.O.V_

_Candice, Candice, Candice.......what do I do with this women besides make love to her? I've been standing outside our hotel suite for almost three mintues now. Shit she would be laying on the bed with her hair in her face and with a tank top and shorts on. Her smile lights up a room. _

"Hey."

"Hi Mark." _She smiled._

"How you doing?"

"Grate....how was your match?" _Her brown eyes were captivating._

"A bit sore but....I'll be alright." I grab the remote off her lap. "You watching this?" _She nodded her head no. Neither am I, just trying to see_ should I _go in for it_. "So...since there is nothing on." _I turn the television off. She looks nervous. I slip off my shoes and turned around to gaze at her._

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing." _I said simply. I ran my hands up and down on her smooth arms. I motion her to lean forward, we kissed. I removed the blankets that were covering her shorts and raised her tank top up. Kissing her tone flat stomach and taking my tongue to lick it. I even felt her body shiver a bit as my tongue gilded across her stomach and down to her binkin line. I removed her shorts, I looked at her as I was doing so._

"Is this okay?" _Why did I even ask?_

"Yeah." _She spoke barley_. "It's fine Mark."

_Finally tossing her shorts across the room, I placed both of her legs on my shoulder. They were smooth just the way I like them. I let the tip of my index finger tease her. Warm and wett this was the woman of my dreams. Her moaning was driving me insane, I placed my tounge on her outter ............_

_*Candice* P.O.V._

_Lips, damnit Mark why do you always have to tease? My insides were throbbing right now. His tongue was entering me and yes he knows what he's doing. I couldn't control myself and I had to moan, lashing inside of me. Mark then rolled over and I was now riding his face. After he position me to where my backside was facing him, he smacked my ass. "Mm-mm" Grabbing my hair, we made eye contact and I came INSTANTLY at a small slight motion of his tongue. I removed my top as I position myself on top oh him with a rubber of coruse. I was afraid at first but I couldn't let that show. The guy was big. Every thrust was amazing, as I rode him, he whispered something sexy in my ear that got me hot._

_"You like that.....That's my girl..........you want it deeper.............you like riding me " Yes, Yes, and Yes!!!!! _

Candice and Mark then made love. Fucking was fun but this was more sensual to both him and her. Three hours had pass and much rest was well needed. Mark feel asleep with a smile on his face. _After almost six months of knowing her.......is this love?_

She traced the BSK tattoo on his stomach as he fell asleep. His arms felt protected and loving and caring_. About damn time is all I have to say........but I think I am in love."_

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone thanks so much for reading and revewing!!!! I'm so confuse that you guys happy than hell that Kurt's dead lamo. Anyways enjoy!!

-Back to 1-

The next morning, Candice awoke to the rise of the New York sun. As her brown eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she smiled when she felt Mark's arms wrapped around her so loving. She hasn't felt like this in a long time or was touched like she was last night in a long time. Kurt always seems to have angry sex rather than make love to his wife. With Mark it was.........beautiful. Still under the sheets, Candice mange to turn to face Mark while still wrapped in his arms.

"Even when your eyes have cold in them your still sexy as fuck." Mark growled before yawing. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She spoke softly tracing the tattoos on his arm. "I'm going to take a shower and I guess breakfast is next on the list-"

Mark grin. "I'd rather have you."

"Hold on monster I still have to re cover from last night." She slowly removed herself from the bed with the sheet still wrapped around her naked body. She removed her hair from her face. Mark couldn't do anything but smile at her, he quickly followed behind her. "Didn't I tell you I have to recover?"

Mark made a face. "I'm only taking a shower sweetheart."

"In the back-"

"With pleasure." Mark spoke. As he was washing his hair, he wanted to bend her over right there while her body was soak with body wash.

She felt his eyes on her and it made her hairs on her arms raise up. She let out a slight moan.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"This water pressure.....feels good." She gave him a look over her shoulder.

"Oh yea." Mark then kissed and sucked her neck, while placing the palm of his hand on her outer lips of her "evette". She moans. Mark lips made his way to her ear. She squirmed. His two fingers were now taking her for a ride while he slowly enters the bombshell from behind.

Mark grunted as she was she tight even from last night. In his mind he thought at least she'd be use to him by now. Candice's moans were doing something to him that almost made his knees weak. "Faster...ughh harder-yes-Uh."

After coming, the two gather up strength to wash up and get ready to head back to Texas.

"I told you."

She gave Mark a look. "Told me what?"

He smacked her on the ass. "I'll have you talking in tongues."

* * *

Krystal was release from the company and decide to get her body prepared for the un thinking able. A baby. "Damnit." She hissed. "Be positive, there's nothing to be afraid of. I can have a kid, be a wife and mother and still be freaky....right?" She question herself. She has to be put into different roles now, like a "normal" couple dose. Instead of thinking about she reached for the Grey Gosse but forgot that damn quick. "Damnit" There was completely nothing else to do but....nothing. Watch t.v. there was nothing on, Trisiten was at school, Kevin was 2,000 something miles away from home, Stephanie didn't answer the phone. Her last resort.

"Hey Mrs. Shawn Michaels, would you mind having lunch and going shopping with me?"

Rebecca moaned at the pain she felt in her belly . "Ummmm sure why not." He placed her hands on her belly which was cramping real bad.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up then since your fat ass can't fit behind the wheel."

Rebecca laughed. "Okay."

* * *

The thoughts over the past few weeks haunted Alessandra. Her and Scott both felt uncomfortable around each other lately. Scott also was back on the road with the NWO which didn't help their relationship. Candice has become wrap up in Mark, she was happy her best friend found happiness. As she got ready to leave, she decides to get some fast food.

"May I have a steak well done burger, French fries and a chocolate shake no topping........thanks."

"Your total is $8.52."

After handing her card over to the cashier, she felt a vibe thought her body that someone was starting at her. She turned around to meet the gaze. "Doctor? Doctor.....O'Harea?"

He smiled. "How ya doing?"

"Good, everything is grate." Alessandra half lied. "And you?"

"Good, still feeling that dizziness-"

"Uhh...actually-" Alessandra's eyes couldn't turn away from the television.

_There was a body found and pronounce dead. The cause of death was a gun shot wound to the belly, no suspects have been found._

The color disappeared from her face. Doctor O'Hera tired to get her attention. "That's bad."

"Yeah it is."

"Poor guy."

After taking her food, she gave one last look at the Doctor O'Hera." Well....it was nice seeing you again."

"You two as well.....take care."

Huston was becoming bad business for her. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to leave.

* * *

After helping her friend into her SUV, Krystal headed for their favorite restaurant in downtown Houston.

"So.....ready to be a mother?" Rebecca asked.

Krystal took a quick glanced at her friend's belly. She looked like she was about to burst. "Ummm.......yes and no. As long I don't become a bitch like you I think I would be just fine."

Rebecca took it. After all she's been the one giving shots out, it was okay for once that she was the target. "Whatever.....think of some names?"

"I really don't want to talk about it...okay."

Rebecca made a face. "Why isn't that something you would want to talk about?"

"Because I just don't-"

Rebecca turned to her. "You can't-"

"Look! I'm not-"

"OH MY GOD MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

* * *

"My father wanted to give this to you." Stephanie handed a few papers and private documents to Hunter.

"Thanks. Good news, Sean checked himself into rehab." He smiled.

"Good, that's grate to hear." She smiled. "Hunter.....I want to start over with you. I want to make things right."

"Yeah, really?" Hunter's eyes met her gaze.

"Yes, really." Stephanie smiled. "I called myself getting over you and at that point I was but ironically you did it right before my date with Bill." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I meant what I said. I'm done begin a selfish ass, wreck of a mess, shitty boyfriend." He kissed her on the forehead. "I want to make things right. Nothing to cover nothing to hide."

She planted a small kiss on his lips. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I love you Stephanie Marie McMahon."

"I love you too Paul ....I'm just going to call you babe because you have so many names."

They shared a slight laughter. "Fine by me."

* * *

Kevin, Scott, Mark and Shawn entered the airport after a live event and decide to go home since they had almost a week off. Shawn and Kevin went home to their wife and kid, Mark couldn't wait to see Rebecca, and Scott questioned was he excited or ready enough to face Alessandra. He miss seeing her tan skin, cutie face Wonderful figure, and all the above. His thoughts of her were interrupted by the ringing of Shawn and Kevin's cell phone.

"Hello?" Shawn answered.

"Why in the hell haven't you been answering your phone?" The familiar female shouted.

Shawn rolled his eyes. Kevin gave him a "who-is-that "look. "Your wife.............yeah Krys- What.............serious!!! Okay were getting on the plane now, tell her to keep it in until I get there!"

Rebecca heard Shawn on speaker. "Shawn! There's no way I'm keeping this baby in me until you come just hurry!" She whimpered. As he was disconnected by not finding a signal, the guys gave him a look.

"I think I am going to miss my kid begin born-"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Don't say that, Look how long was Rebecca in labor with Cam?"

Shawn frowned. "Almost three to two hours."

"Oh…..well out flight is only three hours there's a chance she might be in there longer than that. You'll never know. "

_All flights boarding Houston, Texas……….3 in a half hours later……………_

Rebecca felt like the room was moving, Krystal held her hand. "Could you please stop squeezing the shit out of my fucking hand Curi!"

"Could you please get this kid out of me MARSHALL!" Rebecca spat.

Krystal manged to still roll her eyes at Rebecca._ I so hope I don't have to go through this when I'm due. _Momnet's later, Shawn came in bursting through the door with scrubs on.

"Thank GOD!" Krystal said in relief. She ran towards Kevin who was outside-

"No! Krys.....I want you here! Please." Rebecca almost sounded humble.

"Okay...." She looked at Kevin who just shrugs his shoulders.

Rebecca scarmed. "I feel the head!"

"She's coming out-"

"Oh......my.....GOD." Krystal spoke as her eyes widen at the sight she was seeing. Moment later after half of the baby body was out......she fainted.

"Congrats it's a girl." The doctor said handing the baby to Shawn. As he cut the inbilacacord, his eyes began to water up. He gave Kevin, Scott, and Mark thumbs up. They smiled and waved in return.

"Do you think she's gonna be less of a bitch now?" Mark questioned. They guys laughed.

"Only time will tell." Kevin said. "I'll catch up with you guys later, I have to check up on my wife."

Meanwhile back inside, Shawn and Rebecca held their newborn. Shawn kissed his wife on the forehead. "She has my eyes."

"Well duh goofy. What to name her?" Rebecca asked him.

"Cheyenne?"

Rebecca nodded her head in agreement. "Cheyenne it is then. I love you."

"I love you."

Rebecca raised her eyebrow. " You better had I just pushed out a 8lbs baby."

* * *

Scott arrived at home. As he headed to his bedroom, he notice boxes were stack. Scott leaned against the wall. "So your leaving without telling me?"

The color from her face drop and she actually looked white. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?"

Scott didn't say anything, he just looked at her. Alessandra placed a few sewaters in a box. "I only have a few things. I'll be out of your way."

"Why?"

"This is too much for me-"

Scott walked towards her. "Are you serious? Alessandra please, I knew I had my dealing with drama but you actually got kidnap. You were dealing with a crazy ass person!" Scott bit his lips. "I don't want you to leave. Alessandra please I love you."

She eyed her older lover. "I'm sorry Scott...........I can't." Her voice cracking, she left. She didn't want to cry in front of him. After hearing the door colse. Scott felt alone again, he felt like his old self just when Dana left with the kids.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N:I know I set this story sometime in 2002 but I love Sober by Pink and Lips of an Angle by Hinder....so there in here. Besides I couldn't find music that'll fit the situations...lol Enjoy!_**

-What did I just do?-

Days had pass and Candice haven't heard from Mark. _Did I do something wrong? Was he just tried? Something was wrong, or did he just_ wanted _Sex? _Candice's thoughts was confusing to her. Even though Mark and her were not "official" Yes she was eager to have sex with him but she wanted smoothing more now that she's gotten so close to him the past few weeks. Finding out Kurt had got killed she was sad but at the same she wished he'd vanish instead of killed. For some weird reason Kurt left Candice majority of his wealth which was 80 million and the rest to his family on the east cost. He never got around to changing anything during or after the divorce. She decide to give Mark another call.

Voice mail answered again. "Hey Mark, this is Candice. Give me a call when you get this. Later." She felt stupid. She raced down to her doorbell. She couldn't wait to see who was on the other side of the door. "Oh...hey girl."

Alessandra crossed her arms. "Well you don't look to happy to see me but hello to you too."

"Sorry, it's Mark. He hasn't been answering my calls." Candice pouted.

"Sorry Candi. Well he is a wrestler-"

"He's not that busy." Candice spoke. "What's up?"

"I think I'm leaving Texas."

Her eyes widen. "That's grate." She spoke in a sarcastic tone. " You move here then ask me to move here which I did then your leaving. You can't leave Scott."

"I need my space. I still love Scott but this is too much going on in both of our lives right now. It seems like our past just clashed together." Alessandra voice crack. "I mean I don't want to leave but-"

"Then don't.....I think he needs you." Candice spoke. "Dana took the kids back to Florida with her and he's alone...again."

Alessandra figured Mark told her about Dana taking the kids back. She looked up at her friend. "I don't know Candice-"

"What if he asked you to marry him?"

She laughed but tears still feel from her cheek. "No....but of course I will say yes."

"Honey.....you two can have your space but don't do it in another state."

_Damn bitch, why dose she always have to make sense of everything._" I can't stand you... you know that."

Candice pouted. "I know. I love you too!"

* * *

Mark played with his girls in the backyard along with Bone the dog he got them. Christie watched as from the kitchen window as her children and the their father played outside. She smiled as memories came floating back. She was still in love with him. Christie thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. She reached for his phone.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

Candice? Christy wanted to answered but didn't want to hear Mark's wrath. Two missed calls by her, who was she? She placed the phone back on the table and went back to placing the dishes in the dishwasher. She heard her family enter the kitchen.

"Daddy I'm tired now." McKenize said holding on her father's arm.

"Are you sleepy?" He asked her. She simply nodded no. "Just having fun with daddy."

"Do you want to eat something first before you go to bed?" Christie asked her.

"Yes."

"Chloe take your sister upstairs and wash up for dinner." He ordered.

Christie looked at her ex-husband for a moment. She didn't really like his short hair look but it worked for him, a white shirt with the sleeves cut off and blue jeans with black boots. Mark caught her and she just smiled warmly at him. Mark looked at the small red head then turned to his cell phone. He had a few miss call from Candice.

"After the girls are asleep, I better go."

"So your gonna ditch your kids to get up with her?" Christie voice was firm. Mark smirks.

"Chris....don't bring this shit up again okay."

Christy rolled her eyes. "I'm not bringing up anything. You-"

"What, let it out."

Christy sighs. "Okay fine, I'm jealous, I'm still in love with you!"

"Tell me something I don't know-"

She crossed her arms. "Son of a bitch. -"

"Christy I thought we had this talk already." Mark tried not to raise his voice.

Christy finally gave him eye contact. Looking into his green eyes made her melt all over again. Mark kissed her on the forehead, her blue eyes was sunk him in like they always did. How could he had ever lay a hand on her in the past? Yes he wanted his family back again but the papers were already filed and he really likes Candice. Christy pulled his face closer to hers. "You can't say you don't feel the same way about me?" Her whisper was seductive but yet still loving. Mark was stuck and didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life he was in a man down situation. Never have he ever had to choose the woman he was failing for and was over but still have feelings for? Did that make sense?

* * *

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

Candice went shopping, she spent almost 13,000 on handbags, 20,000 on clothes and whatever else. By the time she got home, she figure should she give Mark one last call before she turn in. She starred at her phone. "God what in the world is this man doing to me?" She question herself. She looked at the phone it was nine at night.

* * *

As the kids were sound asleep. Mark headed into the Master bedroom to say good night to Christy, she wasn't there. He took a look inside of the Master bedroom to find her wearing a black lace nitie. Her red hair and that body took Mark back on a ride to memory lane. He looked at her face. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed-"

"Yeah which is usually a shirt and panties-"

"Things changed." She walks up to him and began to remove his shirt. She kisses him on the spot she made on his neck. That spot made Mark weak and since Christy created it she knew that he'd bow down and give in. "Take me baby."

Mark could barley speak. "Christy-hhhold on ba-"

After ripping her nitie off she placed herself on top of the counter top of the bathroom. Mark lift her legs up and slid off her panties. He kissed the inside of her inner thighs and gave her one last look before his tongue took over her body. She grabs Mark's hair. "Damn why did you have to cut your hair?" Christy spoke and she rock her hips to the rhythm of Mark's tongue. Mark didn't answer, he proceeded taste her. He then removed himself from his blue jeans and entered her. How she missed this. "Fuck me Maark! Ahhh."

_Ahhhh-Ahhh, the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I'm finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end_

_

* * *

_

_I'm safe up high,  
Nothing can touch me  
Why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

_Fuck it I'm calling. _Candice looked at the clock knowing that it was too late. She didn't care, she needed to hear his voice rather it was his voicemail or not........went straight to voicemail. She raised her eyebrow. Getting frustrated, she slammed her phone down on her nightstand and angrily placed the covers over her head. Minutes later her cell rang and without even looking at it, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hello?"

Candice raised her eyebrow. "Who is this?"

"Who is this.....you called my husband's phone."

Candice's look and it was someone calling from Mark's phone. "Well....is that so huh?"

"Look ummm Chessy is it, Mark and I are back together. So I suggest you stop calling here all hours of the night. And we just made love."

Candice didn't know how to feel. Her attempt to say something was blocked by a brick of emotions. She then heard Mark's voice.

"What's going on?" He asked her. Mark saw his phone in Christy's hand. Taking a hard grip on wrist, Christy drop Mark's cell phone and saw that it was Candice Christy was talking too.

"Candi! Candice!" On the other end was a disconnected line. He threw his phone across the room and it shattered into pieces. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Christy knew she was wrong but old times started to haunted her. As a defense she placed her hands over her head. Mark left in a rage heading back to Huston to fix things with Candice.

* * *

"What!" Kevin, Hunter, Scott, and Shawn spoke in unison.

"So you and Candice aren't together?" Shawn asks.

"No were not. But I like the girl a lot." Mark said taking a shot of Jack.

"Then why you even lead her on- How did you a Christy end up back together? I wouldn't dare lay a hand on Dana again." Scott rolled his eyes.

Mark was furstrated. "I don't know I don't know. I came over there to spend time with my kids-"

"Yeah and you came somewhere else too!" Hunter got in between snickers.

Mark ingnored him. "Dude....she won't anwer any of my calls."

"Give her time, a few days and I'm pretty sure she'll give in." Shawn suggests.

Mark took down another shoot. "Yeah."

"I'm serious......and don't do anything dumb like show up at her house unexpected eaither!"

A few hours later, Candice pulled up in her driveway. As she pop the alarm to her Range Rover, she stopped in her tracks. "Mark."

"Can we talk?"

**Okay maybe sober didn't fit into the story situation but I am in love with this song! Please read and review!!! Thanks so much and thanks to prynciz GTJ for the name of the Mark's dog BONES haha**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N I would love for you guys to check out the stories and ironically Undertaker is in these...I am a fan of takers but I think I am becoming an extreme Fan....Oh LORD!!! The stories are as follows yeah I'm so over you by prynciz; The Deal by Nefatiri, Deadly game of Love by John Angel. Enjoy and please review! xoxo**_

-I'm in love with a girl-

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're love_

Later that night after hanging with the guys, Scott arrived home. As he walked upstairs he froze at the sight he saw. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you-"

"No, your leaving REMEMBER!" Alessandra knew Scott was a bit tipsy. She ignored his half drunken rant.

"I wasn't thinking-"

"No you weren't. My past is just as fuck up as yours. No one is perfect Ally." Scott tried to clam himself down. He held up his beer bottle. "After I told you-actually poured my heart out you still leave me."

Alessandra walked over to him. "Baby no...Scott I wasn't thinking okay I'm sorry."

_Oh girl lets take it slow  
So as for you,  
Well you know where to go  
I want to take my love  
And hate you til the end_

"Besides my kids and you baby I-"

"Shhh." She removed the beer bottle from his hands. "I'm here, you don't need this anymore."

"But-."

"Scott.....just shut up and let me take your clothes off."

Scott smirks. He removed baseball cap. "You think your off that easy....I mean I am Scott Hall and you were about to leave me."

_It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away_

Alessandra smiled. "Then what?" She threw her hands up in the air. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well for starters put your shit back in my house actually you should just move in with me since your here more than your own place."

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me_

"Okay." She began to unbuckle his jeans. She removed her ponytail and pulled out his hard penis. "What else." She tease the head of it with the tip of her tongue. Scott was lost for words. Maybe it was the beer, cause she done this before. "Ummm.....you should....." He bit the bottom of his lips. "Stop teasing and suck it."

Scott tone was demanding but Alessandra love it. She'd liked when Scott was in control and who else would put up with her darma besides a man that loved her so much. Alessandra placed an seductive look on her face. "If you say so."

* * *

Candice placed her water bottle on the marble counter top of the kitchen counter. She tried to hide her emotions but Mark knew better. He could tell she was upset, he removed his sunglasses.

"So what's up?" She ask in a calm like tone.

"I'm sorry."

Candice chuckled a bit. "For what?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Woman you know damn well-"

"WOMAN?!"

"Candice, Sorry. I'm apologizing for whatever my ex-wife said to you. She was out of line a rude."

"Okay.....cool." She took a sip of her water. "Since I know that she wasn't going to do it then it coming from you....it's cool." _But aren't you going to apologize for sleeping with her?_ "Anything else?"

Mark looked puzzled. "What?"

"That's it? That's all you sorry for?" Candice looked. "I know you fucked her."

"So what if I did were not together Candice." Mark think next time before you start running your mouth you big red dummy." That didn't come out right. Candice I really like you okay. I do but-."

"I think you should leave."

* * *

As Stephanie was packing up her work, she decided to stop by Bill's dressing room. Instead of Bill answering it, it was Victoria. "Hey."

"Hey Victoria.....is Bill here?"

"Actually yeah he's in the shower, got a message for him or something?" She questioned the heiress.

"Acutally no, some basic papper work. Have a goodnight.-"

Victoria winked. "I will."

* * *

Scott notices every time him and Alessandra would make up she'd get horny and the make up sex was amazing. Even though his buzz was gone, he smiled at the beauty the was laying beside him on the living room floor. The hard wood floor wasn't so cold anymore, and he didn't feel so alone anymore. He heard the knocking of the door which cause him to curse in the process and to rush over to the door so that whoever it was would not interrupt Alessandra.

He rolled his eyes as he opened the door. Mark removed his sunglasses. "Well hello to you too!"

"What's up man?".Scott stopped him as Mark was head upstairs. "Umm we have to talk here on the steps, Alessandra there sleep. We did it and don't want to wake her."

"Happy to see you two back together."

Scott notices something was wrong. "What's up?"

"Candice and Christy." He sighs. "I was spending time with the girls one thing lead to another........Christy and I fuck and Candice call me she answered the phone-"

Scott's jaw dropped. "Serious?"

"But that wasn't even the shitty part of it. I asked why should she care and why dose she have such a hard time were not even together-"

Scott chuckled. He fucked up. "Yeah you fuck up, even though you are right. But I think your in love with the chick."

"Damn it I am." Mark didn't know what to do. "Shit, Christy just knows me and she...those blue eyes and I'm over her I am but I still got love for Christy. But I'm in love with Candice."

"Then tell her-"

"She hates me-"

"Stop begin a bitch and be the deadman-"

Mark's eyes widen. "Your lucky your a friend."

"Yeah, sorry that just came out. But seriously, go for it. If it wasn't up to Alessandra making up her mind I would have it go. Jack Daniels and I would be in an ever loving relationship."

Mark was confuse and wasn't the type to chase women. He said his goodbye to Scott and got inside of his Escalade SUV. As he started his truck he listen to the words of the song as they played on the radio

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
Who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name,  
From the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when i met her,  
Took my sweet time when i was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl _

"Damn you Gavin Degraw." Mark pushed the CD button. The rest of his ride was in silence.

* * *

Candice missed him. She couldn't lie to herself. They weren't together, but at the same she felt like a dummy for putting her feelings into it with Mark. Damn......she was whipped. So badly she wanted to trade her blanket for Mark's tattooed arms. Replace the cold air coming from her vent with Mark's warm minty breath. She felt protected and loved at the same time with Mark. It was pouring down raining. As she shut got up to shut every light off in her home, Candice headed towards the kicthen and she had a sweet tooth. Grapes and be healthy or two chocolate chip cookies.....she pick four chocolate chip cookies and poured a glass a milk.

"Ding Dong"

She moaned. She wanted to go to sleep. "Mark? What are you doing here?"

"........I think I love you."

Candice had to think. "Get out of the rain."

"I can't move."

"Mark stop-"

"Candice I am dead serious. Shit girl, every since I laid eyes on you yeah I wanted to do something to you that have been already done but it became more than that when we had a conversation.....when we kissed.....when we made love."

Candice tried to be strong. "We haven't even known each other that long for you to be in love with me Mark."

Finally he feet gave in and move towards her. "Who said it was a time limit." He spoke. "And for the record her last name is Hemme not Calaway." Mark said referring to Christy.

Candice had to listen to two things, her gut felling and her heart. "Let me sleep on this okay. I'm going to need some time."

_Again this was set in 2002 and I couldn't think of any good songs that match this. Lol "I'm in Love with a girl" By Gavin Degraw and "Addicted" By Saving Able. Thanks for reading and please review!  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_**This is the end, hope you guys have enjoyed this. Thanks so much! Please read and review. **_

-Un Cover-

_1 year later.........._

It was a hot spring day but a beautiful one in Houston, Texas. Life was good and Scott couldn't have it any other way. As he was watching the grill, he smiled as Kevin walking in with a baby in his arms.

"Hey little Kristin." Scott tickled her nose. She smiled. She had Kevin's smile and eyes. Everything else was Krystal including the sassy attitude.

"I can carry her around all day man-"

"I know, she gorgeous."

Kevin finally took his eyes away from his 6 month old and looked at his best friend. "So when is your baby momma due?" He laughed.

"Next month I think. Hey Cody! Help your sister with that!"

"Alright!" He yelled back.

A very pregant seven month Alessandra softly tap her honey on the shoulder. "Stop scareming at him. You've been doing it since they've moved in."

Scott looked at her. "No, I haven't. The only screaming I hear is you saying my name."

Kevin covered up his daughters ear. "My child dosen't need to hear this."

* * *

Stephanie couldn't stop flashing her 2.5 diamond ring. She loved it, Hunter and her were finally getting married. "It's so beautiful." Rebecca gawked.

"Yea." Krystal nodded her head in agreement. "Look, I haven't held my child since I carried her so....I'm going to get her from my husband excuse me ladies."

"Sure." Rebecca said holding Cheyenne. "So when are you and Hunter going to be ready for one of these?"

"Not sure. It's going to come soon."

Rebecca eyed the gate as too see the sight of two familiar faces. "Wow....should I be nice or no?"

Stephanie looked over her shoulder. "This is awkward-but Sean is Scott's friend too so-"

"Joanie and Sean are dating though. Should I warn Alessandra and Krystal cause she has had both of our men-"

"Becca! Your not the only woman in the house anymore. You can let your guard honey."

* * *

While Alessandra, and Krystal attended to Joanie. Mark walked up to Sean. "So....when did this happened player?"

"While ago, were not dating were friends."

"Friends don't hold hands." Shawn tease.

Sean smiled. "WHATEVER! Were friends nothing is going on-"

"YET!" Scott spoke up.

"Well whatever decision you make man good luck bro." Hunter made a toast to Sean.

"Thanks...but were just friends."

"Yeah....we heard." Kevin laughed.

* * *

**_(Special request. You have to listen to Nickleback's Savin me while reading this part of the story, or not I just really like this song and it match perfectly with this section)_**

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

The food was almost done, and the kids were playing around in the back yard. The ladies spoke among themselves while the men did as well. Mark smiled as a black SUV pulled up. Walking towards him were McKenzie and Chloe. He smiled at the three ladies. "Excuse me fellas."

"Daddy!" They yelled in unison.

"Hey girls!" He smiled hugging both of them. "Cam and Tristen or in the back, and go speak to your uncles."

"Okay....come on Coco!" McKenzine said grabing his little sister's hand.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Mark smiled at the woman standing in front of him. She wore tight blue jeans and a tank top. He'd wish she wore something else but this was sort of a family gathering. Besides she was rocking a Harley Davidson tank top. Mark kissed her. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome." She grabs him by the hand. "I need a drink after the day I had with the kids."

Mark smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "You're the one wanted to take them to Libby Lou."

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"So tell me you guys aren't going to be disrespectful and fuck on my driveway!" Scott yelled.

"Scott!" The ladies yelled.

"My damn kids are here!" Krystal yelled.

"So rude." Rebecca spat.

Mark held her hand and began to walk towards the backyard.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

"Shut up" Mark laughed. "You have a big mouth."

"I'm going to see the ladies." Before she could let go, Mark grabs her by the arm and kisses her one last time before her presents is removed. "I love you."

"I know." She winks.

"Hey Candice!" Mark hollard.

She turned around and gave him an seductive look. "Yes?"

"Nothing, just love to see you walkaway." Mark smirk admiring her body.

Candice just smiled."I love you."

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_...................  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

**Sorry to say but yes this story has ended. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this and please review. Again my bad for choosing random couples by hey they work for me. :)I owe no one but Alessandra, this story was made up in my head and a complete fiction. Savin me by Nickleback. All characters belong to themselves and WWE. Again thanks for reading.**


End file.
